


Becoming a Family - F1 Adoption Fics

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family, Family Feels, Gen, M/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: - Fernando and Jenson bring home their second son, Stoffel, who has become fast friends with their other son Carlos already.- Kimi and Sebastian foster two boys, Daniel and Max, after hearing stories from Nando and Jenson about how they might get seperated.- Sergio fosters a troubled young boy called Esteban.- Jean-Eric and Daniel run into 2 little brothers, Charles and Pierre, who are in dire need of a new home.-Kimi and Seb are adopting a little boy called Charles, but when they get to know shy little Valtteri, they simply can't leave him behind(+ part 2)-Kevin adopts a shy little boy called Valtteri, and with help of Marcus, they eventually become the perfect little family- Carlos and Nico foster little Max. Carlos feels a little insecure about his abilities to be a father figure, about the little boy steals his heart- Kimi adopts little Lando, but Lando's old caretaker is reluctant to see him go-Val and Max bring George home, Valtteri's family is there to help themMore to be added later :)





	1. Fernando, Jenson, Carlos & Stoffel

**Author's Note:**

> Seperate little fics that might have some kind of story line, but can be read seperately.
> 
> Requests very welcome!

“Carlos? Wake up sweety” Fernando cooed gently as he sat down on the edge of his son’s bed. Carlos mumbled something and turned over, not really waking up yet.

“You remember what day it is, Carlos?” Fernando tried again, chuckling when Carlos sat up with wide eyes and an excited smile.

“Daddy is picking up Stoffel!” Carlos exclaimed, almost tumbling out of the bed in his hurry to get up. Fernando grinned and picked up his son, pushing some of his unruly hair out of his face.

They had adopted Carlos when he was barely 3 year old, almost 2 years ago now. They had struggled in the beginning, especially since Carlos only understood Spanish and Jenson’s Spanish wasn’t that good yet, but they had managed. Fernando now couldn’t imagine their lives anymore without the little boy, and Carlos seemed to be happy, which made everything even better.

One year ago, they had decided to adopt another boy, and they had gone through the long process of adoption again. At the start, there hadn’t been any child that would seem to be happy living with them, but then they found Stoffel. The boy was about the same age as Carlos, but contrary to him, he had spent his whole live in foster families and orphanages.

It had taken them quite some time to gain Stoffel’s trust, the shy boy had been hesitant at first, but especially after they also brought over Carlos one day, he had started to open up a little more to them.

Fernando managed to get the hyperactive little boy ready and dressed and they waited together for Jenson and Stoffel to arrive home.

The moment the car pulled up at the house, Carlos was on his feet, Fernando chasing him to the front door with an amused smile.

Jenson walked over, Stoffel holding on to his hand while sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Fernando smiled at his husband while trying to get Carlos to calm down a little as to not overwhelm the new addition to their family. Fernando noticed that while Jenson was grinning, there was something troubling him, but he decided to save that for later.

“Stoffel!” Carlos giggled, running forward and hugging the other boy, who smiled tentatively but hugged back. Jenson let go of his hand and leaned closer to quickly peck Fernando’s lips.

“Morning” he said with a smile, wrapping an arm around Fernando’s waist as they watched the two boys. Carlos had taken Stoff’s hand and was pulling him towards the house, babbling excitedly about his room.

“Hey Stoffel, welcome home.” Fernando said gently, kneeling down on front of him. Stoffel breathed out shakily and then sniffled slightly, walking forward into Fernando’s embrace. Fernando hugged him as the tiny boy cried slightly.

Carlos looked a little confused as to why Stoffel was crying and shuffled over to Jenson with a concerned expression. Jenson lifted him up, settling him on his hip.

“Did I do something wrong.” Carlos mumbled. Jenson shook his head, pressing a kiss to the side of his son’s head.

“He’s just a little overwhelmed, it’s okay.” Jenson explained. Carlos still seemed unsure Stoffel was alright, but nodded slowly, cuddling closer to his papa. 

Fernando meanwhile carefully lifted Stoffel up, cradling the young boy in his arms and carrying him inside, into his new home.

~~~

After bringing the boys to bed, Fernando and Jenson curled up on the couch together, Fernando leaning against the taller man’s chest.

“Jenson, what’s wrong?” Fernando asked worriedly as the Brit seemed distracted by something. Jenson looked at him and sighed.

“Remember the two boys Stoffel was playing with last time we visited him in the orphanage?” he asked, Fernando nodded with a small smile, they’d had been absolutely adorable.

“The orphanage is running out of time and wants to split them up.” Jenson told him with a frown. Fernando’s smile fell as well. They had seen how attached the two boys had been to each other, and splitting them up was unfair.

“They’re looking for foster families so they can have a longer time to look for a family to take them both in, but haven’t found anyone yet. It just hurts that we can’t do something for them here, with Stoffel only just arriving, I don’t think it would work…” Jenson said, rubbing a hand over his face. Fernando shook his head, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“No, but I might know who can.” Fernando said. Jenson tilted his head, unsure where Nando was going with this.

“Kimi and Seb… They might be okay fostering. It’s a good place for children to be, they’re structural and have been together for quite a long time, they might be able to handle it.” Fernando said. Jenson hummed thoughtfully. 

“We should just mention what is going on, see if they can help. We need to try at least.” Jenson said, nuzzling the side of Fernando’s neck.

~~~

Fernando opened the door with a smile, expecting to be pounced on by two little boys, but the whole house was quiet.

“…Jenson?” he called out, taking off his coat and kicking off his shoes.

“Living room.” Came the hushed reply. Fernando frowned slightly but walked over to the living room. When he saw the sight, his face immediately softened, Jenson was sprawled on the couch, laying on his back, the two boys cuddled into his sides, both fast asleep.

Fernando chuckled and walked over, leaned down to kiss both his sons first before pecking Jenson’s lips.

“You’re all adorable.” He whispered, smiling tenderly as Carlos moved slightly in his sleep and grabbed on to Stoffel’s hand. Kissing Jenson a second time, he quickly went upstairs to get changed in more comfortable clothing.

When he came back, Carlos had already woken up, giggling and rushing over to jump in Fernando’s arms.

“Papa!”

“There’s my little meerkat!” he chuckled, lifting the boy up. Carlos giggled, wrapping his tiny arms around his Papa’s neck. Fernando kissed the side of Carlos’s head, smiling at Jenson afterwards, Stoffel still fast asleep in the Brit’s arms. Fernando walked over, placing Carlos on the couch. He knelt leant down to brush some hair out of Stoff’s face. Stoffel mumbled something, his eyes fluttering open. A smile came to his face when he saw Fernando.

“Daddy!” he giggled, climbing over Jenson to hug Fernando. Fernando’s eyes widened at Stoffel’s words. This was the first time the boy had ever called him dad or anything similar. He looked over at Jenson with an awed expression. His husband grinning widely while meanwhile trying to catch Carlos, who was trying to climb onto his shoulders.

Stoffel pulled away from Fernando, frowning in confusion at the lack of reaction from Nando. He misread the tears brimming in Fernando’s eyes and thought he had upset the Spaniard. He scooted away from him on the couch, shyly fiddling with his sleeves.

“Sorry…Nando.” He mumbled, blushing heavily. Fernando shook his head frantically.

“No no, Stoffel, I’m not upset. I’m happy.” He smiled. “I like you calling me dad.” Stoffel shyly glanced at Fernando through his eyelashes, before turning to Jenson and Carlos. Jenson smiled tenderly at him while Carlos was still giggling.

Stoff sniffled slightly before holding his arms out to Fernando. Fernando didn’t waste a moment to scoop the boy into his arms, holding him close. He gently shushed Stoffel as the boy started to cry quietly. Jenson sat up as well to embrace the two of them, pulling Carlos into the group hug as well, the little Spaniard clumsily brushing the tears off Stoff’s cheeks. Jenson smiled, pressing kissed to the top of all three heads in front of him.

“My boys…” he mumbled, Fernando humming contently as he leaned back against his husband, holding their two sons in their arms.


	2. Kimi, Sebastian, Daniel & Max

Kimi looked unsure as they arrived at the orphanage. Seb squeezed his hand gently as they walked to the front door, giving him an encouraging smile.

They had spoken about this all for a long time, and had decided to help the boys Fernando and Jenson had told them about, fostering them until they could find their forever home together.

 

The owner of the orphanage brought them to a small room, where two boys were playing with some toy cars, although both of them looked nervous and a little distracted.

“This is Daniel.” The woman introduced the first, and slightly older boy. Daniel apprehensively looked up at them. He had unruly dark curls and large amber eyes.

“Hi Daniel.” Seb said with a gentle smile. Daniel seemed unsure and shuffled closer to the other boy, who looked positively panicked by now.

“And that’s Max.” the woman explained, pointing at the other boy. Max’s bottom lip trembled as he grabbed onto Daniel’s arm. Daniel frowned almost sternly at them.

“I’m not leaving Max.” he stated, jutting his chin out in determination. Kimi sighed and knelt down in front of them.

“You don’t have to, okay? You’ll be staying with us until we find a family for you to stay, together.” He said with a gentle smile

Daniel seemed more or less satisfied with the answer, but Max was crying quietly, trying to hide behind Daniel. Sebastian knelt down as well, the same small smile on his face as Kimi.

“My name’s Sebastian, and this is Kimi.” He explained. Daniel nodded, eying them both for a moment. Daniel looked at Max and smiled slightly, leaning closer to him.

“I think they’re okay.” He said, not as subtle as he thought probably. Max peeked at them for a moment before turning to Daniel, his eyes still panicked and wide. Dan hugged the other boy a little clumsily.

“We stay together?” Max asked Daniel, snuggling closer as Dan l nodded. Max turned back to Seb and Kimi. Sebastian smiled.

“Are you okay, Max?” Max nodded hesitantly, still not moving from Daniel’s side. Kimi stood up again, gesturing the boys closer with another soft smile.

“Come on, we have a bit of a drive ahead of us.” 

~~~~

Daniel turned out to be very affectionate and cuddly almost instantly, not in the slightest bit hesitant around them once he knew them a little better. 

Max was the opposite, not really wanting to be touched at all, let alone hugged. It was difficult at first, especially for Seb, who was normally quite affectionate. The only contact that Max sought out was when they were out in public, always holding on to one of their hands. Kimi always chuckled at the beaming smile Sebastian got whenever Max did, but knew he probably did very much the same. 

They got used to having the boys around and the boys seemed to be happy with them. 

~~

Sebastian smiled as Daniel contently cuddled into his side. They were watching a movie with the four of them, some cartoon the boys had picked out, but it was already getting late and the boys were clearly getting tired.

Kimi sat on Sebastian’s other side and reached over to ruffle Dan’s hair with a smile, Daniel giggling and grinning back at him. Max sat cross-legged on the ground in front of them, intently focused on the movie. Still, it was clear he was starting to get tired as well, yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“You want to go to bed, Max?” Kimi asked quietly when Max stood up, shyly looking at them for a moment. He hesitated, shuffling on his feet for a moment. Then he toddled over to the couch and climbed onto it as well. 

He shyly glanced up at Kimi, who held out his arm out with an encouraging smile. Max snuggled against his side, his eyes fluttering closed almost immediately as Kimi carefully wrapped an arm around him.

Kimi looked over at Seb, who was smiling tenderly at the two of them. Kimi smiled back, realising Daniel had already fallen asleep in the German’s arms.

“I’ll miss them when they go.” Kimi suddenly said. Seb sighed.

“Yeah, me too.” Seb mumbled, looking at the two boys with a sad smile. Kimi seemed to want to say something but then didn’t. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“What is it, Kimi?” Sebastian inquired carefully. Kimi sighed and shrugged.

“Maybe… maybe they could stay?” he looked at Seb with a hopeful expression. Sebastian smiled in relief.

“I would like that very much.”

~~

“Papa! Daddy!” Sebastian and Kimi both woke up with a start when they heard a tiny voice call out in terror. Kimi was out of the bed and rushing to the other room in no time, Sebastian following not far behind.

Max was sat up in his bed, sobbing loudly. Kimi sat down next to him and carefully pulled him into his arms. Max clutched onto him as Kimi rocked him slightly, gently shushing him as the tiny boy trembled in his arms.

Sebastian went over to Daniel, who had been woken up by the commotion and looked startled. Daniel held his arms out to Seb, his eyes wide as he glanced at Max, who was slowly starting to calm down. Sebastian lifted Dan up, hugging him close as he crossed the room to Max’s bed, sitting down next to Kimi. Seb felt his heart clench when he realised what Max was mumbling between his soft sobs.

“I don’t wanna leave… please…” he repeated over and over, as Kimi pressed a kiss to the top of his head with a pained expression. Daniel looked up at Sebastian, and also his eyes were watering.

“I also want to stay…” the curly haired boy mumbled almost shyly. Sebastian breathed out shakily and brought the boy closer to his chest, looking at Kimi. Kimi gave him a small, questioning nod, which Seb returned.

Max had calmed down and Kimi stood up, placing Max back down under the covers and pressing soft kiss to the top of his head. Sebastian had stood up as well, but Dan wiggled in his hold.

“Can I stay with Maxy?” he asked with a little pout. Sebastian smiled and nodded, placing Daniel next to Max.

After settling both boys in the bed, Kimi and Seb sat down on the edge of the bed again, Kimi’s arms wrapped tightly around Seb’s waist.

“Listen, Dan, Max, we have something to tell you.” Kimi said. The two boys both looked up with a questioning looks, both still with slightly red cheeks from the tears Kimi looked at Seb for help.

“We’ve been thinking and eh… we would like it very much if you boys would stay here. We would like to adopt you, but only if you also want it of course.” Seb finished. 

Max and Daniel looked at them, completely wide eyed, not moving for a moment. Then they both nodded frantically and stumbled forward, hugging the two men. Both boys were crying quietly, clutching on to Kimi and Seb and to each other. Kimi and Seb both had tears in their eyes as well, smiling softly at each other as the boys hugged them. Daniel shyly glanced up at them.

“We can really stay?” he asked. Kimi nodded, ruffling the boy’s hair.

“Yes, of course sweetheart” Daniel shuddered and pressed close again, turning a little to look at Max, who was snuggled into Seb’s arms, the little Dutchman still with a slight look of disbelief on his face.

“We have a family Maxy.” Daniel whispered. Seb grinned, leaning into Kimi’s side as they cuddled the boys close. Kimi kissed him gently, both of them beaming down at the little boys, their sons, in their arms.


	3. Sergio Perez and Esteban Ocon

Sergio would have never thought he could be a foster dad, especially not on his own. But he had seen how much foster families were needed, and he knew he could provide a kid with a happy and warm environment, a safe place until they found their true home.

After a long process, he was asked to foster a young, troubled boy called Esteban, who had been in foster care all his life and struggled to trust anyone. Foster care had decided the one-on-one foster situation with Sergio could help him come out of his shell.

To say the start was a little strained would be the understatement of the century. Esteban ignored Sergio as much as he could, going straight to his bedroom whenever he got back from school and only coming out for dinner, where he would only shrug or give monosyllabic answers when Sergio asked him how his day had been.

Of course Sergio would have preferred an easier start, but he understood. Esteban’s life had not been easy whatsoever so far, and he knew Esteban was in a way also trying really hard not to like it here, because he knew it was only temporary.

~~

Sergio walked past Esteban’s room and stilled, hearing soft sobs coming from inside. He hesitated but then knocked lightly, opening the door to peek inside. Esteban had sat up on his bed, rubbing furiously at his eyes to get rid of the tears.

“Are you okay?” Sergio asked softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Esteban looked down on his hands and gave a small nod, but Sergio noticed he was still sniffling. He really wanted to just hug the boy, but knew Esteban probably wouldn’t let him, so he settled for gently squeezing his shoulder for a moment. Esteban looked up, almost startled at the contact. His bottom lip was trembling again.

“I’m never going to find a real family, am I?” he said quietly and then looked away as he started crying quietly. Sergio reached out for him again, gently wiping some tears from his cheeks.

“You will, I’m sure.” He said gently. “And until then you can stay here, I promise you, you don’t ever have to go back to that orphanage.” Esteban stared at him for a moment, then hesitantly moved towards him. Sergio opened his arms a little and Esteban snuggled against his chest, hands gripping his shirt tightly.

“It’s all gonna be okay sweetie.” Sergio gently said, holding Esteban as the boy calmed down. He rested his cheek against the top of Esteban’ head, rubbing his hand over his back. He felt Esteban relax in his arms, until his breathing evened out. 

Sergio held him a bit longer, until he was sure the little boy was fast asleep. Then he carefully got up, putting Esteban down on the bed and pulling the covers up over him.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of the boy’s head. Esteban hummed and contently stretched himself out, not waking up the slightest bit. 

~~  
Sergio winced as he sat up to quickly, his head throbbing painfully. The crash had been less bad than it had seemed. While the car had spun and crashed into the barrier at full speed, Sergio had managed to get away with just a light concussion and some bruised ribs. He looked around the medic bay, trying to get everything to stop spinning.

“How are you feeling mister Perez?” the doctor asked, coming over.

“Sore, but not bad.” Sergio asked with a polite smile.

“Are you up for visitors yet? There is a young boy outside that has been anxious to see you.” The doctor told him. Sergio drew in a sharp breath. He hoped the engineers hadn’t left Esteban alone. He nodded quickly at the doctor, who opened the door.

Sergio was surprised when Esteban rushed into the room, the boy’s face pale and marked with tear tracks. Sergio moved off the chair he had been sitting to catch Esteban in his arms, the young boy trembling and sobbing harshly.

“Esteban…” Sergio soothed gently. Wincing as his back and protested at his position. He stood up, holding the boy tightly in his arms. Esteban still whimpered and pushed his face in the crook of Sergio’s neck.

“It’s okay, little one, it’s all okay.” Sergio whispered, rocking the boy slightly. Esteban vigorously shook his head.

“I-is not okay. Y-you crashed…” Esteban choked out. Sergio sighed.

“I know honey, but I’m okay, nothing bad happened.” Sergio cooed, pressing kiss to Esteban’s temple. Esteban still sniffled a little but was starting to calm down. 

“I’m so sorry for scaring you sweetheart.” Sergio mumbled. Esteban shrugged, pressing his face into the crook of Sergio’s neck.

“It’s okay… just… not again, please.” he mumbled. Sergio sighed, sitting down with the boy still securely in his arms.

“I promise.”

~~

“There is a family that might be interested in adopting you.” Sergio told Esteban with a small smile. He didn’t really want Esteban to leave, but knew this is what the boy had been waiting for a very long time. He expected a happy reaction, at least a grin, but Esteban seemed scared. Sergio smiled softly and moved over to him, kneeling down to be at eye level with the boy.

“It’s what you wanted, right?” he asked gently. Esteban seemed to struggle but then shook his head. Sergio was surprised by Esteban hugging him tightly, but Sergio hugged back without hesitation.

Esteban was crying quietly, trembling in Sergio’s arms.

“What’s wrong little one?” Sergio asked worriedly, rubbing his back,

“I don’t want to go.” Esteban mumbled, his grip on Sergio’s shirt tightening. Sergio sighed, kissing the side of Esteban’s head.

“What do you mean sweetie?” he asked soothingly, his hand drawing circles on Esteban’s back.

“I want to stay with you…” Esteban mumbled. “Please don’t send me away…” Esteban sobs were only getting harsher, the young boy struggling to draw in air.

“Shh calm down Esteban, breathe, okay?” Sergio cooed. He pulled back slightly to look at Esteban, whose eyes were still wide in panic.

“Esteban, it’s gonna be okay, they seemed like a really nice family…” Sergio didn’t want Esteban to leave either, but he felt like the boy deserved a more stable family than what he had to offer. Esteban still trembled, shaking his head as Sergio spoke.

“Please…” he whispered, the pain and fear in his voice making Sergio’s heart break.

“Esteban…” 

“H-have I done something wrong? D-do you not like me… do you hate me?” Esteban sobbed, moving away from Sergio and curling into himself.

“No sweetie, I could never hate you.” Sergio immediately answered, reaching out to brush the fresh stream of tears from Esteban’s cheek. “But they can give you a real family, a real home.” He frowned slightly. He wanted Esteban to stay, but that would be a selfish decision. Esteban deserved much more than this. He felt tears come to his eyes when he thought about Esteban leaving, but it would be for the best.

He hadn’t realised he had started crying until he felt Esteban cuddle up to him again, small hands come up to his face to mimic what Sergio had done earlier. Sergio gave him a small smile, bringing him in to hold him close again.

“You need to be sure Esteban, I would like it very much if you stayed, but you really need to make sure that is what you want, okay? He whispered. Esteban nodded against his chest.

“I trust you.” Esteban mumbled. “I like it here with you.” Sergio sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of Esteban’s head with a small smile

“Welcome home then sweetie.”


	4. Daniel, Jean-Eric, Charles and Pierre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests very welcome :)  
> I already started this before posting the other chapters, so don't worry, I'll still do the request I've already gotten :D

Daniel smiled softly at the Frenchman at his side. JEV was explaining something about the small church they stood in front of, a pretty little building, but Daniel wasn’t listening, only looking at the way JEV scrunched his face up as he spoke. JEV sighed.

“You weren’t paying attention, were you?” JEV said in exasperation. Daniel smiled sheepishly, leaning in to quickly peck the Frenchman’s lips in apology. JEV glared a little bit leaned into his touch as Daniel wrapped an arm around his shoulder. 

The two of them were on holiday in France, getting to spend some time together between all the racing madness. And so far, it had been perfect. 

“Maybe we should just go back to the hotel.” Daniel purred, pressing a kiss just below JEV’s ear. JEV had just decided to give in to the request when he heard a soft sob. He frowned and turned his head away just as Daniel leaned in to kiss him, the Aussie letting out a pouty huff, kissing JEV’s neck instead

“Ssh Dan, did you hear that?” he asked worriedly. Daniel stilled, his eyes widening a little as they heard another soft sob. They crossed the street into a small alleyway were a tiny browned haired boy was sitting on the ground, his chubby arms wrapped around his legs. JEV slowly walked over.

“Bonjour, ça va?” he asked. Daniel just stood smiling in the background, his French knowledge not great besides food names and dirty words. The little boy looked up, wiping some tears of his cheeks. His blue eyes were wide and still filled with tears and Daniel felt a pang at worry as he truly saw goe distressed the boy was.

The boy mumbled something in French, which made JEV nod and answer him, voice soothing. 

“What’s going on?” Daniel asked. JEV glanced back at him.

“He lives in the orphanage nearby, and he got lost.” JEV explained. Dan nodded.

“Does he know the street name? I’m sure we can use google maps and bring him back.” Daniel said. JEV smiled and turned back to the boy, kneeling down in front of him and translating what Dan just said. The boy gave a street name, getting to his feet and shyly glancing up at the two man.

“What’s your name?” Daniel asked. The boy wrinkled his nose a little in thought but then smiled slightly.

“Je m'appelle Charles.” he answered. Daniel was surprised the boy understood some English and grinned widely.

“I’m Daniel.” he said, pointing at his own chest, before pointing to his boyfriend “That’s JEV.” Charles nodded in understanding. JEV held out his hand to the boy, who grasped on to his pointer finger. He held out his free hand to Daniel with a shy blush. The Aussie grinned and allowed the boy to grab his finger as well. 

Daniel got out his phone and used the navigation to walk them in the direction of the orphanage, JEV still asking questions to the small boy, who giggled an answered them. 

They arrived at a small building with a garden surrounding it, some children playing outside. Another small, distressed looking boy saw them coming over and yelled something in French, running over to the low gate. Charles yelled something in return, clearly wanting to go over, but a little hesitant to let go of JEV and Daniel. 

The moved over to the gate quickly, JEV opening it as the boy struggled to do so. The unknown boy hugged Charles tightly, whimpering something. JEV watched with a pained expression, his hand finding Dan’s.

A man came out of the orphanage, letting out a relieved sigh. He came over to them, ruffling Charles hair before grinning at Daniel and JEV.

“I’m pretty sure we are at the right adres, aren’t we?” Dan chuckled. The man smiled.

“Yes. Sorry for that, Charles just sometimes wanders off, much to Pierre’s concern.” the man sighed, smiling down at the two boys still cuddled up together. “But thanks so much for bringing him back! I’m Romain by the way, I run this little place as best I can.” the man explained, gently guiding the boys back into the gates.

“Want to come in for a bit? We were just getting some lunch, it’s the least I can do for bringing little Charles back. 

JEV and Dan agreed and had lunch with Romain and the children. Daniel spoke to the owner, who explained about the workings of the orphanage, while JEV spoke to the boys, joking with them in French. 

“So Pierre and Charles are brothers?” Daniel asked, looking at the two little ones. Romain nodded, a sudden stressful look on his face.

“They are, which makes it so much harder to find a home for them. Most families only want one child at a time, not two, no matter how cute they are.” Romain sighed. “Times running out, and if I don’t find a solution real soon, they will be seperated.” Daniel took in a sharp breath, looking at the way the two boys still stayed close to each other.

“That would break them.” Daniel murmured. Romain nodded but shrugged.

“I’m doing all I can, let’s just hope for the best.” the Frenchman said. Daniel nodded thoughtfully, looking back at Jean-Eric, who was telling a story while waving his arms around, beaming at the two boys in front of him.

Later, when they were back at Jean-Eric’s apartment, all cuddled up on the bed, Daniel told JEV what he had heard. 

“I wish we could do something for them.” Daniel murmured as Jean-Eric cuddled closer with a small frown on his face.

“Me too… they’re such sweethearts, they deserve a nice home together.”

“Do you think… we could be ready?” Daniel asked. JEV took in a sharp.

“I don’t know, maybe? We shouldn’t make any hurried decisions over this. We can’t send them away if we decide to adopt them.” Jean-Eric said, playing with Dan’s soft curls as he spoke. Daniel hummed and leaned in to the touch. 

“How about we try and see them tomorrow again?” JEV said softly. “See if they still like us then.” he added with a chuckle. Daniel smiled and kissed the Frenchman gently.

“I’d like that.”

~~  
They didn’t even have to go all the way to the orphanage to see the boys again. Romain was out doing some grocery shopping, and had brought some of the boys along. Charles spotted them first. He was carrying a bag with what seemed to be tomatoes, carefully clutched in both his hands, and he tugged on Romain’s sleeve to get his attention, babbling something excitedly.

Romain chuckled and took the bag from him, before also bending to take the bag Pierre had been holding. 

The two boys ran over to them, Charles immediately clutching on to JEV’s leg with a giggle, while Pierre surprised them by doing the same with Daniel, grinning up at the Aussie. Daniel lifted Pierre up.

“Hello.” Daniel said with a grin. Pierre giggled.

“Bonjour.” the boy answered. Daniel’s smile fell a tiny bit. He had secretly hoped Pierre would speak slightly more English. The boy noticed Dan’s grin lessened and cocked his head to the side.

“You are… sad?” Pierre said, having to think hard for the right words. Daniel blinked in surprise but then shook his head.

“No, I’m okay.” he said with another grin, making Pierre smile in relief.

They were distracted by another giggle from Charles, who was lifted high up in the air by JEV, who was making what Dan was pretty sure were supposed to be airplane noises. Pierre giggled as well and shifted a little in Dan’s arms. Dan was just about to ask if he wanted to fly as well, when the little boy contently snuggled up against him, his thumb in his mouth. 

“Comfy?” he asked softly. Pierre blinked up at him for a moment before understanding what Dan meant. He nodded contently, smiling as Daniel ruffled his hair.

Romain came up to them, followed by some of the other boys. He grinned and greeted them.

“I hope you don’t mind them coming over to you.” he asked. Jean-Eric shook his head, the fluffy haired boy still securely in his arms.

“Of course not! It’s nice to see them again.” Jean-Eric said with a grin, ruffling Charles’s hair to distract him from pulling on the scarf JEV wore around his neck. Daniel nodded in agreement.

“We don’t mind at all.” He added. Romain grinned.

“That’s good! But we have to go back now, boys.” he told Pierre and Charles. The latter shook his head vigorously, clutching onto JEV with all his might. Pierre let out a whimper, glancing up at Daniel, his bottom lip trembling.

“Want to stay.” he said softly. Daniel’s eyes softened.

“We’ll come visit again, okay?” he promised as he carefully put Pierre on the ground again. Pierre nodded but clutched on to Dan’s hand as he waited for Charles, who wasn’t particularly excited to leave JEV’s comfortable embrace. 

“Come on sweethearts.” Romain said gently, shifting all the bags he was holding to one hand and holding out his free hand to Pierre, who hesitated but eventually let go of Dan, clutching on to Romain’s fingers while glancing back at the Aussie.

Charles’s bottom lip was trembling but he toddled over to clutch onto Pierre’s other hand, leaning into his brother’s side. As they walked away, Charles turned to shyly wave at them. JEV took Dan’s hand in his, squeezing the Aussie’s fingers gently.

“How can they be so cute.” he said with a small laugh. Daniel smiled, kissing JEV’s temple.

“I have no idea.”

~~  
Over the days that followed, Daniel and JEV visited the two little boys almost everyday. Pierre and Charles seemed excited every time they passed by, and alsp Jean-Eric and Daniel had started to look forward to seeing the boys every time.

A little over three weeks after the first time they’d met them, Daniel and JEV came to the orphanage to find Romain in a panic in the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong?” JEV asked in concern as Romain hang up the phone after a frantic phone call. 

“There are two families that are willing to adopt the boys.” Romain said, sitting down with a tired sigh. Daniel felt his heart clench uncomfortably in his chest, but he still smiled.

“That’s good, right?” he said with a shaky smile. Romain shook his head.

“Both families only want one of the boys,they’ll be separated.” he said. JEV took in a sharp breath.

“You can’t let that happen.” he said. Romain sighed.

“There isn’t much I can do.” he sighed. “I really want them to stay together, but I have no choice.” JEV turned to Dan, his eyes wide. Daniel felt JEV’s hand tremble in his. He tried to soothe the Frenchman, but he didn’t feel any better.

“Dan... “ JEV said softly. “Do you think we’re ready?” he asked. Daniel let out a shaky breath but then nodded.

“I don’t think I’d be able to leave them anymore.” he admitted. Romain watched them in confusion before breaking out in a large grin.

“You’re willing to adopt them?!” he said. Daniel and JEV looked at each other and then nodded, grins breaking out on both their faces.

“But we would like to ask the boys first if that’s what they want.” Jean-Eric said.

“Yes!” someone suddenly exclaimed behind them. They turned to see Charles and Pierre peeking around the door frame. Romain looked ready to chastise them for eavesdropping, but Daniel and Jean-Eric were already moving over to kneel in front of the two giddy looking boys.

“We stay together?” Pierre asked, his little brother clutching on to his hand. Dan nodded.

“Of course.” he said with a grin.

“And stay with you?” Charles added with a smile, struggling to pronounce the words. Daniel nodded again. The two boys grinned and ran into their arms, hugging them tightly. Dan and JEV toppled backwards at the force and sat on the ground as the boys cuddled up against their chest, Charles pressing close to Daniel while Pierre curled up on JEV’s lap. 

Daniel scooted closer to press a kiss against JEV’s lips, the Frenchman crying silently as he he cradled the Pierre to his chest, leaning into Dan’s side. Pierre looked up in concern, mumbling something in French and carefully pushing himself out of JEV’s hold. JEV frowned, glancing at Daniel for a moment in confusion.

Then Pierre came back, clutching a box of tissues in his hands. He put it on the ground and pulled one tissue out before walking over to JEV, pressing it against the tear tracks on JEV’s face. 

“No cry.” Pierre said determinedly. Charles was watching what was going on with a concerned look on his face. He looked up at Dan, tugging on the Aussie’s sleeve. He said something in French that Dan didn’t quite catch. JEV chuckled, making Dan look at him. JEV had Pierre cuddled against his chest again, no more tears on his cheeks.

“Charles proposed a group hug, as a new family.” JEV grinned proudly. Daniel smiled, pressing a kiss to Charles’s unruly hair, before scooting closer to Jean-Eric, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Family.” Charles giggled, clutching onto Jean-Eric and Pierre as well the best he could. Jean-Eric smiled as well, leaning in to press a kiss to both boy’s cheeks before kissing Dan.

“Family.”


	5. Sebastian, Kimi, Charles & Valtteri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Charles is just the cutest but I can just imagine little Valtteri being so adorable and shy and oh god my heart xD

“Morning Charles.” Seb said with a grin as they entered the orphanage, Kimi trailing slightly behind him. The little boy grinned and toddled over to them.

“Up!” he giggled, holding his chubby arms out to Seb. Sebastian lifted him up and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Kimi moving closer to ruffle the boy’s hair with a soft expression on his face. Charles contently snuggled close to Sebastian, his thumb in his mouth as he stretched himself out in Seb’s embrace. 

“Missed you.” Charles mumbled to the two men, his free hand clutching on to Seb’s shirt.

“We missed you too.” Kimi said softly, pressing a kiss to Charles’s temple. They walked over to the sofa in the corner of the playroom, sitting down with Charles on Seb’s lap. Sebastian grinned and tickled the little fluffy haired boy, making him laugh and wiggle around, gasping for breath as he tried to swat Seb’s hand away. Seb stopped after a moment and Charles immediately pressed close again, still giggling slightly.

Kimi was distracted by a small boy sitting in the corner of the playroom, a little away from the other children running around, his armed curled around his legs as he looked close to crying. There seemed to be no families visiting him. Sebastian saw what Kimi was looking at and gave the Finn a concerned look.

“Do you think we should check on him?” he said. Kimi looked at Charles, somehow already fast asleep on Sebastian’s lap. He gave Seb a small smile, leaning in to peck his lips.

“I’ll go, okay?” he said. Seb nodded and Kimi got up, walking over to the boy and kneeling down in front of him. The boy looked up at him, blue eyes wide and panicked. He looked a little older than Charles, maybe by a year or two.

“Are you okay?” Kimi asked softly. The boy’s bottom lips started to tremble as he shook his head.

“Lost Cuddly.” he said with a sniffle. Kimi frowned before figuring out it was probably a teddy bear of some sorts. 

“What does Cuddly look like?”

“Is a dog.” the boy whimpered, rubbing at his eyes. Kimi reached out to gently ruffle the boy’s hair.

“Why don’t we look for it together?” Kimi said softly. The boy nodded, grabbing on to Kimi’s outstretched hand as he stood up. Kimi let the boy guide him around the room, the two of them looking in the small cupboards and in the crates of toys. Suddenly the boy gasped and grabbed a small cuddly toy shaped like a Dalmatian, pressing it to his face.

“Is that Cuddly?” Kimi asked, kneeling in front of the boy again. The boy nodded shyly, looking down at his feet. “What is your name sweetie?” Kimi asked.

“Valtteri.” the boy mumbled as Sebastian walked over as well, Charles still fast asleep in his arms. Kimi smiled.

“I’m Kimi, this is Sebastian, and you must already know Charles.” the little boy in question opened his eyes and gave them all a toothy grin when he saw Valtteri with them.

“Valety!” he said with a giggle. Valtteri seemed used to the way Charles butchered his name and just gave a tiny smile in return. Sebastian glanced around the room and saw there were still no people around that seemed like they were visiting little Valtteri.

“Why don’t you come sit with us for a little? We were going to make some drawings.” Seb proposed. Valtteri hesitated, shyly glancing up at the three of them. Charles wiggled out of Seb’s arms and grabbed Val’s tiny hand with his.

“Come, Cuddly can play with Dog.” he said, holding up the small brown dog toy in his hand. This seemed to convince Val, and he walked with the group to the small table in the corner.

The remainder of their visit, Seb and Kimi helped the two boys with their drawings of cars, even Valtteri loosening up after a while and giggling together with Charles. 

When the carer came in to tell them it was time to leave, Charles tightly clutched on to Kimi. 

“Don’t go.” he sobbed, burying his face in Kimi’s shoulder. Kimi hugged him, shushing him gently.

“Just one more week, okay? Then we can take you home with us.” Kimi whispered. Seb smiled and wrapped an arm around Kimi’s waist, soothingly running his fingers through Charles’s hair. 

They all glanced up when they suddenly heard Valtteri run out of the room, Cuddly tightly clutched to his chest as they heard some soft sniffles.

“Valety crying.” Charles suddenly said in concern, glancing up at the two men with wide eyes.

“Why don’t you go to Valtteri to give him a hug, and we’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Seb said as Kimi put Charles on the ground again. A determined look came to the little boy’s face. He hugged Kimi and Seb one last time, giggling as they kissed the top of his head, before rushing after Valtteri, only turning to wave shortly at his soon to be parents. 

~~~  
Sebastian sat up a little as Kimi sighed and turned over in bed once again.

“What’s wrong love.” Seb whispered, sleepily pressing up against Kimi’s back. Kimi turned over, pulling the German closer.

“I feel so bad for Valtteri.” Kimi mumbled. Seb sighed and looked up.

“So do I, he’s such a sweet boy… I can’t believe no families were visiting him.” Seb sighed. Kimi stayed quiet for a moment.

“Charles seemed to like him as well” he then said. Sebastian looked up.

“We need to think this through.” Seb said, knowing what Kimi was aiming at. Kimi nodded.

“I known but… It’s not like we don’t have the space.” he said. Seb smiled.

“Let’s see coming week, okay? Maybe his soon to be family only wasn’t there today.” Seb said, kissing Kimi’s jaw. Kimi sighed.

“You’re right, but let’s not say no just yet, okay?” he said, almost sounding a little insecure. Sebastian smiled.

“Of course not, I’d love to have multiple children, but we need to see if this is best for everyone.” he soothed, gently kissing Kimi. Kimi sighed in relief, hugging the German more tightly, his eyes starting to flutter closed. Sebastian chuckled, getting more comfortable.

“Goodnight love.” he whispered, before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

~~~  
Throughout the week, Seb and Kimi kept visiting the orphanage every day while at the same time preparing the house for when Charles came home with them. They had taught Charles to count down the days, making a little calendar with him were they could cross of the days together when they visited.

They also still visited little Valtteri from time to time, the shy boy seeming surprised by the attention, but was warming up to them fast. 

One day when they were visiting the boys, Valtteri fell asleep on Kimi’s lap, curled close to the Finn as he clutched onto his shirt. Charles was stretched over Seb’s lap, the German struggling a little to keep him from sliding off. Kimi smiled at them, gently rocking the blonde haired boy in his arms. 

“The four of us would be perfect.” Seb said after a moment. Kimi blinked in surprise before grinning widely.

“You want to..?” he trailed off. Sebastian nodded and shrugged.

“It just works. And it will break my heart to leave him here.” he said softly, scooting closer to Kimi. Kimi breathed out shakily and leaned in to kiss Sebastian, looking down at the little boys in their arms.

“Would be a perfect family.” he whispered, smiling as Charles stretched out as far as he could again. Valtteri let out a sleepy sound and snuggled closer, his breathing still slow as Kimi cuddled him close. 

The next day, the day before they took Charles home, they spoke to the staff about also adopting Valtteri. Sebastian was scared they would have to leave Valtteri here for longer than Charles, until everything was settled legally, but the staff found a way and helped them so they could Charles and Valtteri home on the same day.

After the talk, they went to the boys, both a little confused why it had take so long until they had actually come to them. Sebastian lifted Valtteri up and onto his hip as Charles hang on to Kimi’s neck, the Finn bouncing him a little with an amused expression.

“We need to talk sweethearts.” Sebastian said as they sat down. Charles’s smile immediately fell and he almost shrunk into himself.

“You’re leaving me here.” he whimpered, trying to get out of Kimi’s arms. Kimi shushed him, bringing the boy into a hug.

“We’re not, we would never leave you here.” he soothed, rubbing his hand over Charles’s back as the boy still sobbed quietly. 

Valtteri meanwhile seemed a little confused what he was doing here, uncomfortably shifting on Seb’s lap, Cuddly tightly clutched in his fists. Kimi smiled gently at him.

“We were actually going to ask if Valtteri wants to come home with us too.” he said. Valtteri’s eyes widened.

“Home?” he whispered. Sebastian and Kimi both nodded. Valtteri was trembling a little, but then nodded, big tears rolling down his cheeks as he suddenly hugged Seb tightly. Kimi scooted closer, wrapping his arm around Seb’s back to bring the two of them close, Charles snuggling close to Valtteri. 

“We’re gonna be brothers.” The fluffy haired giggled. Valtteri smiled slightly, rubbing some tears off his cheeks with a nod. Kimi smiled pressing kisses to the tops of both boy’s head before kissing Seb with a small smile.

“The perfect little family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since I have too much free time: I make little figurines of F1 drivers, feel free to check them out on Instagram @polymer.f1 :)


	6. Sebastan, Kimi, Charles & Valtteri #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write more about this little family cos oh god it gave me feels :0

It would be foolish to deny Seb and Kimi struggled in the beginning. The boys were sweet, but also still a little weary of their surroundings, so different from the orphanage. 

Charles was adapting quite quickly considering the circumstances, enjoying just being with his new family. He particularly seemed to like going grocery shopping with his new parents, giggling as either Kimi or Seb pushed him around as he sat in the cart. 

Valtteri was a bit more hesitant at the start, shying away from Seb and Kimi when he got overwhelmed, which was more often than Seb and Kimi would have liked. 

They took him as well when they went shopping, but Valtteri wouldn’t allow them to lift him into the cart, instead shuffling after them with slightly panicked eyes.

Today was no difference, Sebastian pushing the cart with Charles and a mix of healthy- and junkfood, the little fluffy haired boy laughing almost uncontrollably as he urged Seb to go faster. 

Kimi was walking a bit behind him, Valtteri staying near him, seeming a little uncomfortable as he glanced around the supermarket with wide eyes. 

They came to the toy section the supermarket also held and Seb told both boys they were allowed to choose something if they wanted to. 

He lifted Charles up so the little boy could see the higher shelves better, Charles looking through the choices with an awed expression, glancing back at Seb to make sure he wasn’t joking. Valtteri stayed away from the shelves, looking down at his shoes with an almost anxious expression on his face. Kimi kneeled down in front of him, brushing his hand over Valtteri’s cheek.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked gently. He knew Valtteri was still getting used to everything, but Val had barely even spoken to them the last few days. Valtteri shrugged, but Kimi saw his bottom lip was trembling. Kimi gently shushed him and carefully pulled him into his arms, hugging the boy close. Valtteri exhaled shakily and cuddled closer, a small sob leaving his mouth.

“Y-you will send me back, won’t you?” Valtteri cried. Kimi glanced up at Seb, who had heard what Valtteri had said, but moved away to not upset Charles as well and to give the two of them some space. 

“Of course not, why would you think that?” Kimi asked, pulling away a little so the boy would look at him.

“T-they did before…” Valtteri mumbled, rubbing at his eyes. Kimi felt his heart clench at the words.

“We would never send you or Charles back, sweetheart, you are our sons now.” he murmured. Valtteri smiled a little hesitantly at those words.

“Really?” he asked softly. Kimi nodded.

“Of course.” he said, smiling as Valtteri cuddled close to him again. He stood up again, the little boy securely in his arms. Sebastian walked over with Charles, the toddler clutching two small toy cars in his hand. 

“Look Valety, they match!” Charles said excitedly, holding the two cars out. Valtteri took the blue one from him, Charles grinning as he got to keep the red one. 

Valtteri smiled, shyly glancing up at Kimi and Seb, Charles doing the same.

“Can we have these please?” Valtteri asked. Seb grinned.

“Yes sweethearts, you can.” the two boys clutched their new toys to their chests with excited expressions. Seb chuckled and put Charles down in the shopping cart again. Kimi walked over there as well.

“Do you want to sit with your brother Valtteri?” he asked. Valtteri nodded, allowing the Finn to put him into the cart, his little brother immediately cuddling to his side as they discussed the small cars.

~~

As easy as Charles was during the day, the nights were definitely a different story. More often than not, the fluffy boy woke up from nightmares, shaking and crying in his bed. 

Sebastian and Kimi didn’t notice at first, the boy making sure to stay quiet, unsure if he was allowed to go to them during the night. Eventually it was Valtteri who told Seb about it. 

The boys still slept on the same room to make them feel more at home, and Charles sometimes woke Val up with his crying. When he did, Valtteri would toddle over to Charles’s bed to comfort him, allowing the smaller boy to cuddle him. He told Charles to go to Seb and Kimi but Charles didn’t, saying he didn’t want to bother them. 

So instead, Valtteri would stay awake to cuddle his little brother until Charles was asleep again, making sure he had his dog plushie, before going back to his own bed.

After a couple of weeks like that, Valtteri hesitantly tugged on Seb’s sleeve when Kimi and Charles were playing in the backyard. 

“What is it, sweetie?” Seb asked, leaning down to press a kiss to Val’s head as the boy climbed onto his lap. Valtteri hesitated.

“Charles has nightmares.” he mumbled. Sebastian raised his eyebrows.

“Last night?” he asked. Valtteri nodded but them shook his head.

“Every night.” he corrected. Sebastian seemed a little flustered.

“But he didn’t tell us, and we never hear him during the night.” Seb said, more to himself than to Val. The little Finn cuddled a little closer to the German.

“He doesn’t want to bother you.” he mumbled. “So I hug him till he sleeps again.” he added, looking away in shame. Sebastian kissed his temple.

“It’s okay little one, thank you for helping Charles. But both of you should know you can come to us if something is wrong, even during the night.” he said. Valtteri nodded in return, his eyes fluttering closed as Sebastian rubbed his back

~~

Charles woke up with a choked sob, whimpering as he sat up in bed. Valtteri woke up as well, stumbling a little as he sleepily made his way to his brothers bed. 

“Come Charles.” he said, taking Charles’s tiny hand in his. “We go to our Papas.” Valtteri decided. Charles looked a little hesitant, but followed after his big brother, his breathing still coming in little hiccups. 

Valtteri had to stand on his toes to open the door to their parents room and wandered into the dark space, Charles still tightly clutching on to him. Sebastian was laying on the side closest to them, his arm hanging off the side. Valtteri tugged on his sleeve, the German waking with a startled hum.

“Papa, he had a nightmare.” Valtteri explained softly, Charles looking at his feet in embarrassement. Seb smiled gently.

“Come here sweetheart.” he said hoarsely to Charles, lifting him onto the bed between him and Kimi. Valtteri hesitated but then turned to go back to his room, he didn’t have a nightmare, so there was no real reason for him to stay as well. 

“Valtteri, you can stay as well, there is more than enough room.” Seb told him. Valtteri smiled and walked back, giggling softly as Seb lifted him up. 

Kimi had meanwhile woken up a little as well from Charles cuddling up against his chest. He yawned and held the boy a little more securely, smiling sleepily when he saw Valtteri as well.

“Hi little ones.” he murmured, reaching over to ruffle Val’s hair. Seb rolled onto his side, bringing Val closer to him as the little boy yawned. 

“Sleep sweetie.” he murmured, gently brushing his finger over the brush of Val’s nose until the boy’s eyes fluttered closed. Charles was already asleep again, securely cuddled up against Kimi as he snored lightly. 

Sebastian smiled softly at Kimi, before taking in a sudden sharp breath.

“Val called me Papa.”


	7. Summer Break (Seb & Kimi & Valtteri & Charles, Jev & Daniel & Max & Pierre, Sergio & Esteban Ocon, Nico Hülk & Esteban Gutierrez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a chapter about Seb and Kimi taking the boys to the beach, and it ended up being this :)
> 
> (Also Guti seems like the most innocent shy littlw boy ever and that's just the cutest :3 )

Charles was already happily splashing away in the sea, Kimi watching him carefully, as Seb was still putting sunscreen on their oldest son, Valtteri eying the water a little skeptically as his papa added the 3rd coat of sunscreen. 

Eventually Kimi had waited enough and lifted Charles, whispering something to him as he carried his little boy to his other father. Kimi smirked as handed Charles to Seb, Charles immediately cuddling close with a giggle and consequently getting salty water and sand all over Seb. 

Meanwhile Kimi could save little Valtteri from drowning in sunscreen. He picked the little boy up, smiling and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Come on sweetie.” he said as Valtteri cuddled close. Kimi walked over to the sea, bouncing Val a little on his hip. The boy giggled at first, but when he caught sight of the waves, he whimpered.

“No! Scary!” Valtteri whined, wiggling in his papa’s hold. Kimi stopped walking and gently soothing him, the little boy hiding his face in Kimi’s neck.

“It’s okay, how about we go look at those puddles instead?” Kimi said, walking over to the rocks. Valtteri immediately gasped.

“Fishies!” he squealed, pointing in the shallow pools with an excited expression. Kimi smiled.

“Let’s go find the fishies.”

~~

“Pierre watch out, please don’t-” Jev sighed in exasperation as his oldest son face planted the sand. He sighed a second time as his husband ran over and did the exact same. Max, safely in his buggy next to Jev, giggled at his older brother and his papa.

Walking over, he first scooped Pierre up, brushing some sand of his face and kissing his temple as Pierre pouted. 

Daniel had meanwhile scrambled back onto his feet as well and gave Jev a sheepish smile. Jev just rolled his eyes but gave him a quick kiss. Daniel hummed and tickled Pierre's tummy to make him squeal and giggle in Jev’s hold. Max let out a giggle, causing Dan to bend over and press little.kisses over the toddler’s face as Max laughed.

Then Pierre spotted a little boy running around in the shallow waves, dragging two little buckets behind him, and pointed at him with an excited expression

“I play?!” he said, wiggling in Jev’s hold. Jev sighed and put him on the ground.

“Your turn to watch him” he told Daniel as the little boy toddled off. Daniel wandered after his son, who stopped a little distance away from the fluffy haired boy playing in the low waves, having suddenly turned shy. The fluffy haired boy looked up and grinned at Pierre, before holding out one of the two little buckets he had.

“Play?” he asked, head tilted to the side. Pierre grinned and took it, the two boys sitting down opposite each other as they started to fill the buckets with sand. 

A blonde haired man walked over as well, ruffling the fluffy haired boy’s hair for a moment. He smiled at Daniel.

“I’m his father.” he explained. “My name is Sebastian.” he introduced himself. “And that’s Charles.” he added, smiling down at the little boy.

“I’m Daniel.” Dan answered, shaking his hand. “And that’s one of my sons, Pierre.” Pierre looked up at the mention of him name and gave his papa a toothy grin.

Jev slowly walked over as well, having lifted Max out of the buggy and rocking the little boy in his arms as he slowly fell asleep. Daniel smiled and kissed Max’s head.

“You tired, little lion?” he murmured. Max yawned and stretched out a little before cuddling closer to Jev again, eyes fluttering closed again. 

Seb grinned at them, before looking down as Charles suddenly hugged his leg.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” he cooed. Charles held his arms out. Sebastian knelt down and hugged him close for a moment.

“Better now?” he said with a chuckle. Charles nodded, clumsily leaning in to kiss his papa’s cheek before going back to the playing. 

Suddenly, Sebastian heard loud, Finnish cursing and immediately looked in the direction Valtteri and Kimi had gone off to. He could see them walking over, Valtteri holding on to Kimi’s left hand, while something seemed to be wrong with Kimi’s other hand.

“What happened?” Seb sighed as they neared. Kimi only grumbled something but Valtteri was more helpful. He walked into Seb’s embrace as the German kneeled down again.

“Papa got bitten by a crab.” Valtteri said solemnly. Sebastian snorted and looked up at his partner, who shrugged and glared. 

“Show me, love.” Seb said softly, holding out his hand as Valtteri timidly walked over to Pierre and Charles, the latter grinning widely as his brother sat down next to him. Kimi huffed but held out his hand. 

The skin between his thumb and pointer finger was a little red and swollen, but besides that, it seemed to be okay. Sebastian chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kimi’s hand.

“All good now.” he teased. Kimi still glared a little, but leaned in to kiss Sebastian gently. 

Looking down, they could see the three little boys were all rubbing at their eyes, Pierre tiredly glanced up at Daniel, who smiled and carefully lifted him up.

Seb and Kimi picked up their sons as well, Charles giggling as Kimi kissed his temple while Valtteri was already more asleep than awake in Seb’s arms. 

Still, Pierre and Charles seemed a little reluctant to leave after playing together, shyly glancing at each other as their parents picked up their belongings. Jev noticed and smiled at Seb.

“We’ll be here all week, so maybe they could play again sometime?” he proposed. Sebastian glanced back at Kimi, who nodded.

“Would be good.”

~~  
Nico smiled gently as little Esteban clamped on to his leg with wide eyes.

“It’s okay sweetheart.” he said kneeling down so the little boy could cuddle close. The little Mexican sniffled, hiding his face in his papa’s neck. There were a lot of people here and it was a bit too much for the shy toddler. 

Nico lifted the boy in his arms and wandered onto the beach, picking out an umbrella in a calmer area. He placed their stuff on the chair before kneeling in the sand.

“How about we make a castle?” Nico asked. Esteban nodded excitedly, giggling softly as his dad tickled his tummy as he carried him closer to the sea. 

They were halfway down gathering shells for he decorations as another boy hesitantly walked closer, holding on to a dark haired man’s hand. 

“Hi, can we join you? Esteban was just saying how pretty the shells are.” the man said with a gentle smile.

“Your son is called Esteban?” Nico said with a grin, before pulling his own son onto his lap as Guti let out a little frightened yelp when he saw the strangers.

The man nodded, a slightly confused expression on his face. Nico’s grin widened and he gently bounced his little son on his knees.

“This is Esteban… as well.” he said. The man laughed when he finally understood, his little son excitedly pulling on his hand.

“Is called Esteban too?” he asked, pointing at the frightened boy on Nico’s lap. Nico nodded at the little boy.

“I sometimes call him Guti though.” Nico explained. “It’s a long story.” he said, kissing Guti’s temple as the boy watched the strangers apprehensively. 

The other man sat down, his son sitting cross legged next to him, smiling at Guti.

“Can we play together?” Esteban asked other Esteban. Guti let out a surprised squeak but nodded after a reassuring smile from his dad. He got up from Nico’s lap and knelt down next to the castle again.

“I’m Sergio by the way, but call me Checo.” the father introduced himself to Nico. Nico grinned and shook his hand.

“I’m Nico, nice to meet you.” the boys had meanwhile sat down around the castle, babbling to each other as they pressed the shells into the walls of the castle. Nico smiled softly at them, before glancing up as Checo sat down next to him on the sunbed.

“He’s a bit shy normally, but he seems okay now…” Nico said with a proud smile. Checo smiled.

“As long as they can play, they normally do well don’t they.” he chuckled. Nico nodded,leaning back against the side of the sunbed as he kept an eye on his son. The other man settled down next to him, smiling as he watched them play.

Later, Nico scooped a very sleepy Guti up and wrapped him in a fluffy towel, Esteban yawning and cuddling close as Nico laid back on the sunbed. Nico kissed the top of his head, smiling as the boy started to fall asleep. 

Checo was on the sunbed next to theirs, his little son already fast asleep in a similarly cocooned fashion. He smiled softly as Nico rocked Guti in his arms, singing softly to him. Nico looked up and blushed.

“He doesn’t sleep otherwise.” he explained, brushing his finger over Esteban’s nose. Checo chuckled as he looked down at his own soon, whose mouth was slightly agape as he snored softly.

“He doesn’t have that problem.” He remarked. Nico laughed.

“Not at all.” 

Guti suddenly stirred in Nico’s arms and he shifted to look up at his papa.

“Can we play again tomorrow?” he asked shyly. Nico kiss his nose, making Este giggle.

“We need to ask Checo and other Esteban if they want to then.” he said. Esteban let out a little squeak, seeming a bit apprehensive, but scooted to shyly look at Checo.

“Could Esteban and me play again tomorrow?” he asked softly. Checo smiled and nodded.

“Of course sweetheart.” he said. “I’m sure Este would like that too.” the little Frenchman let out a snore and smacked his lips, settling down as Checo rubbed circles on his back.

Guti just seemed relieved Checo had not said no and cuddled back in his father’s arms. Nico grinned and kissed his temple.

“Good job Guti, that was very brave of you.” he praised. Guti giggled, blushing a little.

“Thank you papa.” he said softly. Nico’s grin widened. It wasn’t very often the tiny Mexican called him that.

“You’re very welcome, little one.”


	8. Kevin, Marcus & Valtteri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't published one of these in ages, but I found this in my notes yesterday and finally got around to finishing it. I didn't mean for it to become this long but oh well xD
> 
> Enjoy some more Little Vallteri ;)  
> Requests welcome!

Kevin smiled a little shakily, kneeling down in front of the little boy that was looking up a little anxiously. 

Kevin had looked forward to this moment for months, ever since he had met the quiet little boy at the orphanage. The woman of the orphanage had seemed intent at first to let Kevin get to know a couple of the more social and less troubled children, but Kevin couldn’t help himself. Once he had seen the little one, he knew he had to try and help him.

“Hi Valtteri, are you ready to go?” Kevin asked softly. Valtteri was sucking his thumb, his blue eyes wide, but then nodded. Kevin straightened out and held out his hand, but the little one shied away from his touch. Kevin smiled gently and then just gestured the little boy to follow him. He had gotten used to it by now. Valtteri seemed to like him, but still wouldn’t let anyone touch him, always shying away when someone got too close. It didn’t matter to Kevin, who still loved the little one all the same.

Kevin took the two small bags with Valtteri’s possessions and quickly went into the small office to sign the last papers. And then he officially had a son.

~~~

Kevin smiled gently at the little boy as they walked over to the car. Valtteri looked a little anxious, cradling his dalmatian cuddly close to his chest. 

“This is the car sweetie.” Kevin said gently, grabbing Valtteri’s shoulder as the boy continued to wander down the street. Valtteri let out a startled whimper and shrunk into himself.

“S-sorry.” he mumbled. Kevin quickly put the bags in the trunk and knelt down in front of the little boy. 

“It’s okay, I’m not angry.” he said softly. “I just didn’t want you to get lost.” he added. Valtteri only nodded thoughtfully in return.

Valtteri did allow Kevin to lift him into the car and to fasten the straps of his car seat, but when Kevin reached out to brush his fingers over Val’s cheek, the boy shied away again.

 

Valtteri did clutch on to Kevin’s hand in the elevator up to the apartment, scooting close as the elevator started to move. Kevin tried not to grin too widely, and gently held Valtteri tiny hand in his.

Valtteri was completely in awe by the apartment, and looked up in disbelief when Kevin showed him his room.

“My room?” he repeated shyly. Kevin, knelt down on the ground again as he had noticed Valtteri found him less scary then, nodded.

“All yours.” he answered. Valtteri took two little steps closer but then hesitated, seeming torn.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Kevin said softly,knowing it was just difficult for the boy to show affection. But he was honoured the boy even thought hugging him.

“You want something to eat?” Kevin added. Valtteri shyly nodded and followed after him again.

“How about some pizza?” Kevin asked. The little gasp he got in return was all the answer he needed.

~~

The next day, Kevin was stressing out. He had arranged a babysitter for Valtteri, but that had been cancelled last minute. He cursed and called his boss.

“Hi, Jenson? I have a problem… The babysitter cancelled a-and I can’t leave Valtteri at home, but-”

“It’s fine Kevin, bring him over, we’ll figure something out.” Jenson soothed immediately. Kevin sighed.

“Thanks, I’ll be there soon!” he said.

“Thank your time, we look forward to meeting the little one.” Jenson answered, before hanging up.

“Valtteri?” Kevin said, tying his tie while he kneeling down next to the boy, who was calmly playing with his dalmatian toy. “You need to go to the office with me, okay?” he explained. Valtteri frowned a little but nodded, getting up to wordlessly fetch his shoes.

The little boy frowned and huffed when he couldn’t get the laces right. Kevin sat down cross legged opposite him.

“Here let me show you.” he said. Valtteri hesitated but stretched his leg out so Kevin could reach his foot.

15 minutes later, Valtteri had successfully tied his own shoelaces and was beaming at Kevin, who grinned back.

“Come on, let’s go.” Kevin said, grabbing his bag and a little bag with some goods for Valtteri. He was surprised when Val grabbed ahold of his pointer finger.

“Thank you.” the littlr boy murmured softly, looking at his shoes and then back up at Kevin. Kevin smiled.

“Any time, little one.”

~~

Jenson was waiting to greet them as theycarrived at the office, Valtteri still shyly clutching on to Kevin’s finger.

“Hi little one, we heard a lot about you. It is very nice to meet you.” Jenson greeted gently. Valtteri seemed a little surprise but gave Jenson a small smile.

“Hi” he whispered. Jenson looked at Kevin.

“Marcus offered to watch him while we have the meeting.” he told him. Kevin sighed in relief. He knew Marcus well, and had seen the cheery Swede was good with children.

The man in question jogged over to them, a beaming smile on his face as he kneeled down in front of Valtteri.

“Hi sweetheart.” he said softly. Valtteri smiled softly, seeming a little intrigued. 

“Is that your dog?” Marcus asked, booping the toy’s nose. Valtteri nodded.

“Yes, is Cuddly.” he explained softly. Marcus grinned.

“Do you and Cuddly want to play with some cars while papa has a meeting?” Marcus asked. Valtteri hesitated, peeking up at Kevin for a moment, but then nodded. 

Kevin grinned at Valtteri followed after Marcus, knowing he was in very safe hands.

~~~  
Kevin tiredly wiped at his face as he walked away from the meeting. It had been long and boring, and he was slightly anxious about how Valtteri was doing. 

He entered the small break room to see Marcus sitting on the couch,Valtteri fast asleep and cuddled up against his chest. Kevin felt his heart sink.

“Kev?” Marcus said softly, seeing the dejected look on Kevin’s face. Kevin blinked.

“I… sorry it’s just… Valtteri won’t even let me hold his hand most days.” he explained, sitting down next to Marcus. The Swede sighed and slung his arm over Kevin’s shoulders.

“He was asking for you a couple of times.” Marcus said. “It is clear he really likes you, trusts you. Give it some time, it will all be okay.” he continued, before pressing a kiss to Kevin’s temple. Kevin sighed and snuggled into his embrace some more, still surprised Marcus always knew what to say to calm him down. 

Valtteri stirred a little in Marcus’s hold, one eye opening. He gave Kevin a tiny smile and clutched on to his finger before quickly falling asleep again.

“He’s the most precious little boy I’ve ever met.” Marcus whispered. Kevin sighed and nodded.

“I completely agree.”

 

~~~  
Kevin was up the moment he heard Valtteri cry out. He rushed into the boy’sroom, seeing Valtteri curled up near the headboard on his bed, sobbing harshly. 

“Oh honey, it’s okay, just a nightmare.” Kevin tried to soothe, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Valtteri only cried harder, curling into himself. 

Kevin bit his lip, but then reached out for him, carefully lifting him up. Valtteri practically screamed, trying to get away from him. Kevin winched but brought him close, cradling him on his lap. 

“Don’t hurt me!” Valtteri screeched. Kevin felt tears come to his eyes.

“I would never hurt you sweetheart.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Valtteri’s head. Valtteri continued to cry and Kevin now followed suit, silent tears running down his cheeks as he tried to comfort the little boy. 

It took a long time, but eventually, Valtteri slowly calmed down, grabbing hold of Kevin’s shirt as he hiccuped slightly. 

“I’m so sorry sweetie.” Kevin whispered. “But I’ve got you. I would never hurt you.” it broke his heart to think his little son didn’t trust him. 

Valtteri surprised him by snuggling a little closer, sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“Papa stay here?” he murmured. Kevin took in a sharp breath.

“Of course.” he answered hoarsely, moving to lay back on the small bed. Valtteri yawned a little, climbing up against Kevin’s chest a little until his head was tucked just below Kevin’s chin. Kevin bit his lip to keep in his beaming grin as he gently cuddled the little boy close, waiting for Valtteri to fall asleep before sliding his phone out of his pocket. 

He switched to camera to take a slightly blurry photo of Val cuddled up against him and sent it to Marcus.

‘you were right’ 

~~~

Marcus showed up at the apartment a week after, equipped with a parasol and a blow up dolphin. 

“Let’s use the pool for once!” he said with a wide grin. Kevin gave him a skeptical look, and glanced back at Valtteri, who was napping on the couch. Kevin wasn’t even sure if Valtteri liked swimming.

“I eh… let’s wait until he wakes up first, okay?” he said, tiredly wiping at his face. Marcus looked a little disappointed but followed Kevin into the apartment, dropping all his stuff in the middle of the room. Kevin sighed.

“You do realise I’m trying to teach Valtteri to not leave his stuff everywhere right?” he said, eying the stuff pointedly. Marcus used his foot to slide everything towards the corner, giving Kevin a beaming grin. He then walked over and hugged Kevin tightly, the shorter man huffing as he was squashed against the taller man’s chest.

“I’m so glad he finally accepted you.” Marcus murmured. Kevin let out a shuddery sigh and hugged back.

“He even called me papa.” Kevin whispered, a tender smile playing on his lips. Marcus took in a sharp breath and pulled away slightly.

“Really?” he beamed. Kevin bit his lip and nodded. Marcus promptly wrapped his arms around Kevin again and lifted him up slightly, twirling him around. Kevin let out a startled gasp, clutching on tightly to him. 

“Please don’t hurt papa... “ a little voice suddenly mumbled. Marcus put Kevin back on the ground and both turned to Valtteri, who was sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he sat up. Kevin grinned and walked over, sitting down next to him to see if Valtteri wanted some cuddles. Valtteri smiled and climbed onto his lap, sighing contently as Kevin wrapped his arms around him. Marcus sat down next to them as well. Valtteri peeked up at him and smiled.

“Mawcus!” he said softly as Marcus ruffled his hair.

“Hey little buddy, did you miss me?” Marcus winked. Valtteri smiled shyly, hesitated, but then nodded a little. Kevin smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers over Val’s chubby cheek. Marcus shuffled a little closer and wrapped his arm around Kevin’s shoulders, allowing Valtteri to clutch on to one of his fingers. They stayed silent for a moment, but then Kevin pressed a kiss to the top of Valtteri’s head.

“Marcus proposed to go swimming, do you want to?” Kevin asked the little boy. Valtteri peeked up shyly at them. 

“Don’t know how to swim.” he whispered. Marcus smiled softly. 

“We can teach you if you want, you’ll be safe.” Marcus whispered. Valtteri eyed Marcus for a moment before turning to Kevin.

“I’ll be there too sweetheart.” Kevin said gently. Valtteri hesitated but then nodded shyly.

“Great!” Marcus beamed, getting up. “Let’s get changed!” he rushed to the corner of the room and grabbed a back, before heading to the bathroom to get changed.

Kevin rolled his eyes and took Valtteri into the bedroom, placing him on the bed. He searched through the cupboard and fished out their swimming trunks, helping Valtteri put his on the little boy giggling when spotted the ducks printed on it.

Kevin got changed into his swimming trunks and a T-shirt and quickly wrapped a hooded towel around Valtteri before heading out the door, realising Marcus had already gone to the pool as both the Swede and the dolphin were missing.

Kevin carried Valtteri outside and towards the pool that belonged to the apartment complex. Marcus had already set up camp on two of the beach chairs and handed Kevin a bottle of sunscreen with a wink. Kevin blushed, realising he had forgotten about that. 

He set Valtteri on the chair and busied himself putting some of the sunscreen on the boy’s pale face. 

When he was sufficiently satisfied the little one would not burn, Kevin lifted the boy up and handed him to Marcus, who tickled his tummy a little to make him giggle.

Kevin turned to put the bottle into the bag and tugged off his shirt before turned back to the two, smiling when he saw Marcus bouncing Valtteri on his hip, the boy looking carefree as he giggled at the Swede to stop. 

It was a big difference between now and a couple of weeks ago, and Kevin couldn’t be happier seeing his little son finally feeling at home, and trusting both him and Marcus.

“Papa’s got pictures on him.” Valtteri said, pointing at the tattoos on Kevin’s chest and arm with a solemn expression. Marcus nodded and poked the angel om Kevin’s chest.

“Pretty huh?” he asked Valtteri, who nodded and then held his arms out to Kevin. Marcus handed the little one over to his father and then grinned.

“What are we waiting for?” he yelled, before cannonballing into the water. Kevin laughed and protected Valtteri from the worst of the splash. 

“Want to go in too?” Kevin asked Valtteri as Marcus’s head popped above the water again. Valtteri nodded, but seemed a little scared. Kevin walked over to the pool and sat down on the edge, his feet in the water already. 

Marcus swam over, resting his arms and head on Kevin’s knees. Valtteri’s eyes were a little wide, but he scooted closer when Marcus held out his arms, the Swede slowly lifting the boy into the water. Valtteri let out a squeal at the slightly chilly water and tightly clutched on to Marcus as he looked back at Kevin, who quickly hopped into the water as well, wading over to them.

Kevin wrapped his arms around both Valtteri and Marcus, and Valtteri immediately relaxed a little. Marcus grinned as Kevin’s hands pressed against his back, making the Dane smile softly, running his hand over Marcus’s shoulder in a tender gesture. Valtteri turned to Kevin a little, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Is Mawcus my papa too?” he asked, head tilted to the side. Kevin blushed and looked away. Marcus chuckled and kissed Val’s head.

“No sweetie, you only have one papa.” he said softly. Valtteri wrinkled up his nose in deep thought.

“But you love my papa?” Valtteri said. Marcus bit his lip, waiting until Kevin peeked up at him.

“Very much.” he answered. That seemed to satisfy Valtteri a little, the toddler turning to splash some water in Kevin’s face.

“Papa this is where you tell him you love him too.” he whispered not so subtly. Kevin grinned and looked up at Marcus.

“I love you too.” he answered softly. Marcus grinned and leaned in to press a quick kiss to Kevin’s lips. Valtteri giggled and tried to hug them both at the same time. Kevin smiled, bringing both his son and the man he loved close for a moment before grinning.

“Come on, we’ve got some swimming to do.”


	9. Carlos Sainz Jr/Nico Hülkenberg & Max Verstappen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carlos and Nico are just such adorable dorks, and tiny Maxy is just an angel to write about :3

“Ready?” Nico asked Carlos, squeezing his hand. The Spaniard nodded, although his eyes were wide and his lips set in a nervous smile.

They were picking up their foster child today, a little boy by the name of Max, who was easily frightened and a little out of place in the orphanage, and needed a calmer place to live until he found his new family.

It had been Nico who had proposed the idea, and it had taken some convincing for Carlos to agree, the Spaniard afraid he was way too young to be a father figure. But, he had agreed when they had visited the orphanage, and had met Max.

The little boy had been scared of them at first, trying to hide under his little bed and sobbing so frightendly it broke Carlos’s heart. After Nico and Carlos had sat down on the ground, softly talking and encouraging him, he had become slightly more courageous, and had scooted away from the bed to sit between them.

They had stayed with Max for quite a few hours that day, the little boy eventually falling asleep cuddled on Nico’s lap, the German rocking him as if he was a professional. Carlos had been a little less secure when Nico had moved to snoozing toddler onto Carlos’s lap, Carlos going tense and not moving in fear he’d hurt the boy.

It had been hard leaving Max that night. The little boy had burst out in tears again the moment they had made a move to the door. Nico had put him to bed, gently carding his fingers through Max’s hair, but it was only when Carlos had come closer too, gently kissing his cheek, that the little one had finally fallen asleep from pure exhaustion.

After that, Carlos had decided they had to help little Max, and so they had agreed to foster the child until he could find his forever home.

~~

When they arrived at the orphanage, Max was already waiting for them, clutching a lion plushie to his chest as the lady from the orphanage came to bring his bag. 

“Hello sweetie.” Carlos said softly, kneeling down in front of him. Max sniffled and shuffled a little closer.

“Hello.” he whispered shyly. Carlos held out his arm, smiling as Max cuddled up against him. 

“Are you ready to go?” Carlos asked, standing up and carefully lifting the little one up. Max nodded and rested his head against Carlos’s shoulder.

Nico walked over and pressed a kiss to the side of Carlos’s head.

“Hallo kleintje.” he greeted in Dutch. Max perked up a little at the language and even gave Nico a hesitant smile. Nico sought eye contact with Carlos, and Carlos made sure to look as confident as he could.

“Let’s go.”

~~  
Caring for Max came more natural than Carlos had expected. Him and Nico made a good team, and Max seemed to like being with them. Carlos was still a little frightened to be alone with the boy, scared he would hurt the fragile toddler, but luckily Nico was with them almost all the time.

“Cawos!” Max giggled, running over to the Spaniard and then hesitantly holding out his arms. Carlos lifted him and twirled him around, grinning as the boy laughed.

“Are you hungry sweetie?” he asked as he held the boy on his hip. Max nodded, cuddling him close as Carlos brought him to the kitchen. Nico was sprawled on one of the chairs at the table, and grinned when Carlos placed little Max on his lap.

“Pancakes?” Carlos asked Nico.

“I love you.” Nico answered solemnly. Carlos chuckled and leaned in to quickly kiss the German.

“I love you too, you dork.” he answered, before moving over to the kitchen.

During his cooking, Carlos got distracted more than once by Nico and Max playing with some cars on the kitchen floor, Max giggling softly and crawling onto Nico’s lap as he got a little tired.

“Lunch and then a nap, okay?” Nico told him, to which Max nodded. Carlos was just plating the pancakes, when Nico came up behind him and pressed a kiss just below his ear.

“Put Max in his chair, I’ll finish this.” Nico murmured. Carlos blinked but then nodded, taking the little boy from him. He had noticed Nico was always trying to get him to interact more with the toddler, trying to get him more secure with taking care of someone so young and fragile, and Carlos had to say it was helping.

Max innocently blinked up at him, reaching up to tug at a strand of Carlos’s fluffy hair and giggling, He got a little less excited when he saw the new children’s chair, wiggling and grumbling.

“No…” Max whined, his face scunching up as he got ready for a tantrum.

“Maxy, will get pancakes if you behave.” Carlos cooed. Max huffed and let out a yell as Carlos lowered him into the chair.

“No chair!” he sobbed. Nico walked over with the pancakes, placing them on the table, but didn’t move over to help Carlos. Carlos bit his lip.

“Max, keep still!” he tried more sternly. Max sobbed harshly, breaking Carlos’s heart a little, but stopped protesting so much as Carlos lowered him into the chair.

“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Carlos murmured, wiping the tears off Max’s cheeks. Max snifled and looked up to him with wide eyes.

“No chair… was good boy!” he whimpered. Now Nico walked over to, frowning at them.

“What do you mean, Maxy?” he asked.

“Dad always made me sit in chair when I was naughty…” Max hiccuped. Carlos looked at Nico, knowing the shocked expression on Nico’s face was mirrored on his own face. 

“Maxy, we are not punishing you.” Nico spoke softly. Max seemed a little confused, wiping at his eyes. Carlos nodded.

“Is just for lunch, no punishment.” he confirmed. Max finally relaxed a little, clutching on to Carlos’s finger as if it was grounding him a little.

“Do you want you pancakes now, darling?” Carlos asked, to which Max nodded shyly.

“No upset?” Max asked halfway through his pancakes, sugar all over his face.

“Now sweetheart, you did nothing wrong.”

 

After lunch, Carlos brought Max to bed, sitting on the floor next to the little bed and gently patting the boy’s hair as Max’s eyes started to flutter closed. 

Nico joined them, pulling Carlos to lean against him as they gazed at the little one.

“I love having him here.” Carlos whispered, leaning his head against Nico’s shoulder. Nico hummed, his gaze soft as he focused on Max, who was fast asleep now.

“Me too.”

~~

“There is a family interested in adopting Max.” Nico told Carlos one night as they laid curled together on the bed. Carlos drew in a sharp breath and pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

“W-what, no…” he started to panic, which surprised him a little. “No, Max belongs here… Fuck, we can’t let him leave Nico, please…” Carlos whined. Nico drew him into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Ssh, I want him to stay too.” Nico whispered. “He is our son, just not officially yet.” he added. Carlos sobbed but then nodded, a slight smile coming to his lips.

“Our son…” he choked out, followed by a breathy laugh. Nico grinned and kissed him properly, thumbs wiping the remainder of Carlos’s tears of his cheeks. 

“I love you.” he whispered. 

“Te amo.” Carlos answered.

“Papa sad?” a sleepy voice called out. Carlos and Nico looked up to see Max standing in the door, lion plushie smashed against his cheek and the thumb of his other hand in his mouth, voice muffled.

“No, am happy.” Carlos sighed, gesturing the boy closer and lifting him onto the bed. Max didn’t seem convinced and turned to Nico for more explanation. 

“Carlos was sad, but is now happy.” he started. “Because we have decided something.” Max scrunched up his face in confusion, rubbing at his eyes. 

“We want you to stay with us, forever.” Carlos whispered. Max’s eyes widened.

“Will really be my papas?” he asked softly. Carlos and Nico nodded. 

Max let out a sob, before trying his best to hug both men at the same time. Nico hugged him close, pulling Carlos flush against his side. 

“You want us to be your papas?” Carlos asked Max, feeling a little unsure all of a sudden. Max peeked up at him and frantically nodded.

“Yes… will have family…” he murmured. Carlos let out a breathy laugh and kissed the top of his head. Nico gently ruffled Max’s hair and leaned in to kiss Carlos.

“Yes, a perfect little family.”


	10. Stoffel, Kevin, Lando (Jenson, Fernando)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lando would just be so precious and imagining Stoffel as a father had me dead :0
> 
> (Also, McFam is life)

Stoffel glanced back at Fernando and Jenson, who were waiting for them at the car.

“Go sweetheart.” Jenson said softly, urging him on. Stoffel swallowed thickly and continued on to the orphanage. The moment he entered, an excited little boy clutched onto his legs.

“Stoff’l!!” the boy called out.

“Hello Lando.” Stoffel chuckled, relaxing and kneeling down to allow the boy to hug him. “Are you ready to go?” he added. The boy nodded enthusiastically, trying to climb into Stoffel’s arms. Stoffel smiled and lifted him up, pressing a kiss to Lando’s rounded cheek. 

“I have some people I want you to meet.” he told the little boy. “You can wait with them while I sort out the last paperwork.” Lando nodded, although he seemed a little apprehensive. 

Stoffel walked outside with his little boy in his arms, and chuckled at the matching tender expressions on Fernando and Jenson’s faces.

“Lando, these are my dads, Jenson and Fernando. They adopted me when I was little like you.” he explained, booping the little one’s nose. Lando tilted his head to the side as he regarded the two men. 

“Oh you’re adorable.” Jenson cooed, brushing his fingers over the little boy’s cheek. Lando gave him a shy smile and leaned in to the touch a little. Fernando meanwhile seemed to be trying really hard to keep himself under control, his eyes wide as he bounced a little on his spot.

“You okay with cuddling Nano a little?” Stoffel asked Lando softly. The boy looked up at him for a moment, but then nodded, holding out his arms to the Spaniard. Fernando squealed and securely wrapped him up in his arms, looking almost in awe as the little toddler innocently blinked up at him.

“Hewwo…” Lando said softly, starting to suck his thumb. Fernando beamed at him and leaned in to place a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Hola.” 

Satisfied that Lando was in safe hands, Stoffel went back inside to sign the last few papers and to get some of Lando’s belongings. 

Walking out of the building, he couldn’t quite believe it. He had a child now, a little boy to protect and love with all he had. 

Lando spotted him first and held his arms out to him, Stoffel lifted him out of Fernando’s arms and into his own, smiling as he cradled the little boy to his chest.

“Welcome home.”

~~

As much as Stoffel loved his little son, he sometimes wished he had someone else to help him. Fernando and Jenson of course still came over every week, wanting to check on their grandchild, but Stoffel deep down just wanting a partner to share this all with, someone to curl up to after he had put little Lando to bed. 

A rather practical solution arrived when Kevin offered to move in for a while, having noticed how lonely Stoffel was during the hours Lando was at preschool or asleep. They had always gotten along well, and if there was anyone Stoffel would trust with his son, it would be the Dane.

Lando had taken an instant liking to Kevin too, always urging him to play with him, and the normally grumpy man definitely had a soft spot for him. 

“We’ve got dinner with my dads tonight, wanna come too?” Stoffel asked him one afternoon. Lando was asleep on Kevin’s lap, but perked up suddenly.

“Gonna see granpapas?” he muttered sleepily. Stoffel nodded.

“Yes! Grandpa Jenson is making fish and chips for you.” Stoffel cooed. Lando gasped excitedly, bouncing a little on Kevin’s lap. Kevin smiled tenderly, his face softer and more open than usual.

“Kevin come too!” Lando decided promptly. Stoffel raised an eyebrow.

“I was asking Kevin if he wanted to, why don’t you ask him for me?” Stoffel asked amusedly. Lando wiggled around on Kevin’s lap to face the Dane.

“Kevin come too? Please?” he asked softly, blue eyes wide.

“Sure.” Kevin answered, smiling softly as the boy hugged him. Stoffel walked over, pressing a kiss to his son’s head, and then hesitating before kissing Kevin’s cheek too.

~~~

As always, it was Nando who opened the door for them. Lando giggled and allowed the Spaniard to hug him close.

“Missed you little one.” Nando cooed.

“Missed you too…” Lando answered contently. Jenson arrived at the door too and chuckled as the boy was handed to him.

“Hi Stoff.” Nando greeted, pulling him into a tight hug. Stoffel smiled and contently hugged him.

“Hi dad.” he murmured softly. Nando pulled away, patting his cheek, before turning to Kevin.

“Hola.” he greeted, kissing both the Dane’s cheeks as Kevin smiled a little uncomfortable. Jenson put Lando back on the ground, the little boy rushing towards the living room, and pulled Stoff close to kiss his temple.

“Hello darling.” he greeted as Stoff hugged him. 

Also Jenson kissed Kevin’s cheeks, and the Dane seemed to regret having come here slightly.

But then Lando was rushing back to them, throwing himself in his papa’s arms. Stoffel chuckled and hugged him close, kissing the boy’s cheek. Kevin smiled and walked over to them too, resting one hand on Stoffel’s back as he gently ruffling Lando’s hair with the other. Stoffel gave him a soft look, leaning in to his touch.

Fernando gave Jenson a knowing look, the Brit chuckling softly.

“Let’s go inside, yeah? We have some fish and chips to eat.”

~~

After dinner, Kevin went into the living room with Lando, the boy drowsy after all the food. He had been fussing a little, but when Kevin had lifted him up, cradling him securely in his arms, he had calmed immediately.

Stoffel stayed at the dining table, even though he would rather be with his little one. Jenson slung an arm over his shoulder, pulling him close to kiss his temple.

“We’re very proud of you.” he whispered. Stoffel blushed a little, smiling shyly as Nando moved over to sit on his other side.

“You’re such a good father to Lando.” the Spaniard added.

“He’s an easy child.” Stoffel murmured. Jenson chuckled.

“You were too, but sometimes it’s still a lot of work.” he said. “But I’m glad Kevin is with you now.”

“Me too.” Stoffel answered, a fond smile playing on his lips. Nando took his hand.

“Stoff, are you and Kevin together?” he asked. Stoffel scoffed, his blush worsening.

“No, of course not, we’re just friends…” he muttered. Jenson sighed and ruffled Stoff’s hair.

“But you’re in love with him.” he stated. Stoffel nodded dejectedly.

“Yeah…” 

“I love you too.” Kevin called out suddenly. Stoffel turned to see the Dane standing in the doorway, Lando cradled in his arms. The little boy whined at the sudden outburst and Stoffel stood up to head over.

“Papa…” Lando murmured sleepily. Kevin let Stoffel take the boy from him and fidgeted awkwardly afterwards, neither of them speaking. Stoffel gently rocked Lando in his arms and swallowed thickly.

“A-are you serious?” he asked hesitantly. Kevin averted his eyes but then nodded.

“Yeah… I can’t imagine my life without you or Lando anymore, and I do love you… a lot.” he murmured a little awkwardly. Stoffel smiled and walked closer, moving Lando to his left side, the boy smacking his lip before resting his head on his dad’s shoulder. 

Stoffel reached out for Kevin with his other hand, brushing his fingers over the Dane’s cheek.

“I love you too. And I love having you around Lando.” he whispered, leaning in to lightly brush their lips together. Kevin smiled into the kiss, bringing him closer.

Lando suddenly stirred in Stoffel’s arms, looking up to see the two men pulling away from each other again.

“Want kissies too.” he said groggily. Kevin let out a breathless laugh, grinning at Stoffel before they both leaned in to kiss Lando’s cheeks.

“Love you sweetie.” Kevin murmured. Lando yawned, clutching onto Kevin’s finger as he cuddled into Stoffel’s chest again.

“Love you too papas.” he answered softly. Kevin beamed at him and Stoffel grinned widely too.

Jenson and Nando walked over as well, curling closer to them. Kevin smiled hesitantly but didn’t move away.

“We’re so proud of you boys.” Jenson repeated. Nando nodded in agreement, tears brimming in his brown eyes.

“So proud.” he said softly, fussing a little over Stoffel’s hair.

Stoffel sighed, fondly rolling his eyes a little before contently closing his eyes as his parents hugged him. 

Kevin’s hand was still resting on his shoulder close to Lando, his precious little angel fast asleep again.

He could not quite believe how perfect his family was, and he hoped it would never change.


	11. Felipe, Rob, Esteban and Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anna_banana, who thought this chapter would be amazing (I AGREE 1000%)  
> This was soooo cute to write :3  
> What little family should I write about next? :3

“Morning Sunshine.” Rob murmured softly as Felipe sleepily curled into his side.

“Morning.” Felipe murmured, smiling as Rob’s lips brushed over the top of his head. He felt so safe in the taller man’s arms, and he quickly felt himself drifting back to sleep. He suddenly tensed, eyes flying open.

“We’re picking up the boys today…” he said breathlessly. Rob smiled and drew him into a soft kiss.

“Yes we are, finally.” he said, trying to bring Felipe closer again. Felipe huffed impatiently and stumbled out of bed, rushing into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

“Rob! Hurry!” he called out. Rob chuckled and got up.

“I’m coming, calm down Sunshine.”

~~~

Lance scooted closer to Esteban, sniffling a little as he cuddled close to his taller friend. He felt a little nervous, he knew Felipe and Rob were coming in today, and they had seemed really nice, but Lance just couldn’t be sure.

His parents had also abandoned him, so it wouldn’t surprise him if Felipe and Rob got sick of him too. 

Esteban did not have that problem. He had never been abandoned, but his single mother had passed away when he was barely a year old, and so the little boy was just extremely excited to finally have a family, even more now that Esteban would be there too, and they wouldn’t be seperated.

“Este I’m scared.” Lance suddenly whispered. Esteban blinked but let his friend cuddle closer.

“Is okay, will not leave you.” he said fiercely. 

He perked up a little when the door to their little room opened, Felipe and Rob entering with gentle smiles on their faces.

“Hello boys.” Rob greeted, kneeling down, Felipe mirroring the movement. Esteban giggled and stood up, tugging on Lance’s hand. Lance was slightly more apprehensive but then followed, sighing contently as Rob and Felipe hugged them.

“Ready to go home?” Felipe asked softly. Esteban nodded enthusiastically, trying to climb into Rob’s arms. Rob chuckled and lifted him up, kissing his temple. 

Lance kept his eyes down, not moving closer or making a move to want to be lifted up, and so Felipe straightened up and just held out his hand. Lance snifled a little and clutched onto Felipe’s fingers, eying Esteban as the boy was already carried to the car by Rob.

“Come on honey.” Felipe said softly, brushing Lance’s hair back a little as he walked over to the car with the boy in tow.

Neither boy appreciated their carseats. Esteban whined and tugged at the harnas that kept him in place, seeming a little confused by it all. Felipe walked over to his side and gently brushed his fingers over the boy’s cheek.

“It’s okay honey, just to keep you safe.” he mumbled. Esteban huffed and folded his arms over his chest, but stopped his wiggling as Felipe carded his fingers through his hair.

Lance was meanwhile trying everything his could not to be put in the seat, whimpering and clutching on to Rob as the Brit tried to maneuver him into the car. 

Rob paused for a moment, straightening up and letting Lance hug close.

“Shh, It’s okay honey.” he whispered, rocking the boy slightly. It didn’t take long for Lance to calm down, his eyes starting to flutter closed as Rob softly hummed a song. 

Rob gently put Lance in the chair, continuing to hum the song as he fastened the straps. He looked over to see Esteban’s eyes drooping as well.

“Sleep, my darlings, we’re taking you home.” 

~~~

Esteban adapted to everything really easily, seeming to love being part of a family. He was always laughing and giggling, going to Rob and Felipe for some cuddles. Lance was a different story, the boy shying away often, which was only seeming to get worse.

“Come on sweeties, it’s bedtime.” Rob called one night. The two boys had been playing with some toy cars, but had been rubbing at their eyes for the past few minutes already. Esteban yawned and stood up.

“Am tired papa.” he murmured, walking into Rob’s embrace. Rob beamed as he lifted the boy up, cuddling him close. Felipe let out a high pitched squeak and kissed Esteban’s cheek.

“Let’s get you to bed then.” he cooed. 

Lance was meanwhile still on the ground, wiping at his eyes as he listlessly pushed some cars around.

“Lance?” Felipe said softly, kneeling down next to the boy. Lance moved away from him, sobbing softly.

“Lance!” Esteban called out in worry when he saw the distressed look on the boy’s face, wiggling around in Rob’s arms. Rob gently shushed him, bouncing him a little on his hip.

Felipe meanwhile sat down opposite Lance.

“What is going on?” he asked the little boy gently. Lance was suddenly crying, curling into himself as he sobbed heartbreakingly.

“Y-you are gonna give me away, no?” he hiccuped. Felipe’s eyes widened and he quickly drew the boy onto his lap. 

“What are you talking about little one? Of course we’re not giving you away.” Felipe told him. Rob walked over as well and sat down next to them, letting Esteban crawl close to his brother. Lance was still crying, clutching on to Esteban as well as Felipe and Rob

“M-my parents didn’t want me..” Lance whimpered suddenly. “A-and you like Este more…” he added. Esteban let out a whine, hiding his face in the crook of Lance’s shoulder. Rob shushed them, gently patting their heads.

“We love both of you the same. And we’ll never abandon either of you. You’re our sons now, and we’ll always be there for you.” he whispered. 

Felipe meanwhile couldn’t speak, tears rolling down his cheeks as he held the distressed little boys to his chest. Lance looked up at him and sniffed too.

“No cry papa.” he suddenly whimpered, cuddling close in an effort to comfort him. Felipe only started to cry more at the name. Lance shuffled a bit uncomfortably.

“Sowwy… Fewipe…” he mumbled, thumb in his mouth.

“No, you can call me Papa, lf course you can honey.” Felipe choked out. Lance gave him a hesitant smile and turned to Rob. 

“You can call us papa if you want to, but only if you’re ready.” the Brit added. 

“Papas…” Lance repeated, almost in disbelief as he huddled close to the men, still with Esteban securely cuddled close to him. “I love you papas.” he added as he started to fall asleep. 

“We love you too honey, both of you.” Felipe whispered, struggling a little to stand up with the two little ones in his arms. Rob chuckled and helped him up, keeping an arm around Felipe’s waist as they walked to the bedroom. 

Felipe eyed Rob for a moment, his eyes wide and begging. Rob rolled his eyes.

“Fine, just this once.” he said, kicking off his shoes and settling down on the bed. He carefully took Lance from Felipe, allowing him to cuddle up against his chest. Felipe slowly sat down on the bed next to him, moving carefully to not wake the sleepy boy in his arms up. Esteban still hummed a little, yawning before pressing his face in the crook of Felipe’s neck as the Brazilian settled down.

“I love you.” Felipe told Rob softly, leaning in to peck his lips. Rob smiled.

“I love you too Sunshine.”


	12. Carlos, Nico, Max, Stoffel, Kevin, Lando, Fernando & Jenson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This combined a lot of requests and comments on the last few chapters, so thanks to everyone who left those comments, they really helped me <3  
> I hope to write more soon!

“Hola papa.” Carlos greeted softly when Nando opened the door. The older Spaniard’s eyes widened in shock and he drew Carlos into a bone crushing hug immediately.

“Carlito… Was not expecting you.” he mumbled as he pulled back, quickly wiping at his eyes. Carlos smiled a little shakily and hugged him a second time.

“Missed you.” he muttered, letting out a soft sob and causing Nando to shush him gently. “And thought it was time for you to meet your grandchild.” Carlos added more softly. Fernando gasped and pulled away a little to see Nico walking over with little Max cradled close. Fernando let out a squeal.

‘Jenson! Jenson get your lazy ass over here!” he yelled back in the house. Nico chuckled as he carefully handed little Max to Carlos, who kissed the little boy’s cheek as Max looked a little bit frightened.

“These are your grandparents, Maxy.” Carlos explained as Jenson also arrived at the door. Max rubbed at his eyes, regarding the two men apprehensively, but giggled softly as Jenson brushed his fingers over his cheek.

“Hello darling.” Jenson said gently. Max hesitantly glanced back at his parents before holding out his arms to Jenson, who beamed and lifted him up. Fernando pressed a kiss to the top of Max’s head, before moving over to greet Nico, kissing his cheeks before giving him a stern expression.

“Next time you make him visit sooner, yes?” he said. Nico smiled and nodded.

“Absolutely,”

“Chili?” someone called out, rushed steps to the front door. 

“Stoff.” Carlos grinned, hugging his brother tightly. Stoffel let out a shaky sigh, before smacking the back of Carlos’s head.

“Took you some time to come and visit.” he said with a huff. Carlos blinked.

“I… We wanted to make sure Max was comfortable first.” he said, gesturing to the little boy in Jenson’s arms. Stoffel’s frown turned into a soft smile..

“Hello darling.” he greeted. Max shyly waved at him, seeming a little overwhelmed by all the new people.He let out a whimper, his bottom lip wobbling as he looked over at Nico.

“It’s okay my little lion.” Nico cooed, lifting Max into his own arms again. Max sniffled and buried his face in his papa’s neck.

“Come on, let’s go back inside.” Jenson decided, ussering everyone into the house. Stoffel and Carlos walked next to each other, arms slung around each other’s shoulders as they spoke quietly.

When they arrived in the living room, Stoffel headed for the sofa, where Kevin was half asleep with little Lando curled into his chest. 

“Wake up, my loves.” Stoffel chuckled, kissing Kevin and gently carding his fingers through Lando’s hair. Kevin grumbled and stirred, smiling softly as Stoffel before stiling as he spotted all the other people.

“Kevin.” Nico greeted curtly, while Carlos walked over to kiss Kevin’s cheeks after the Dane had struggled into a sitting position.

“Look sweetheart, your uncles are back.” Stoffel whispered to Lando, who yawned and stretched out.

“Uncle Chili?” he perked up a little when he spotted the man. Carlos nodded with a grin and chuckled as the boy clambered into his arms.

“Hola little cutie.” Carlos said as he stood up with the Lando on his hip. Nico walked closer as well, Max still huddled close with slight snifles.

“This is your cousin, his name is Max.” Carlos explained. Lando eyed the other boy curiously and then wiggled around in Carlos’s arms.

“Play?” he asked Max, pointing at some toy cars in the corner of the room. Max hesitated, looking up at Nico, but when his papa smiled encouragingly, he nodded. 

They toddled over to the cars, Lando holding on to the older boy’s hand. 

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos from behind, resting his head on Carlos’s shoulder, a tender expression on his face. Carlos sighed and contently snuggled back into him.

Stoffel meanwhile sat down next to Kevin on the couch, curling close to him. 

“Love you.” Kevin whispered softly. Stoffel smiled.

“Love you too.” he answered. 

They all looked at the two little boys playing in the corner, giggling and making engine noises as they drove the cars around. Max stood up and hobbled over to Nico, pulling on his hand.

“Papa play!” Max giggled. Lando noticed and walked over to Stoff and Kevin, climbing on their laps. 

“Papa play too?” he asked Kevin. Kevin hesitated, looking over to where Hulk was playing with little Max, and then nodded.

“Sure my little angel.” he said softly, lifting the boy onto his hip as he headed over. 

Carlos immediately flopped down on the couch next to his brother, Stoffel grinning and wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Nando and Jenson now walked over too and sat down on either side of them, Nando next to Stoffel, and Jenson next to Carlos.

“I didn’t even say hello properly yet.” Jenson chuckled, pulling Carlos into a hug. Carlos smiled and contently cuddled into his father’s embrace

 

“Sorry for not visiting… I missed you.” Carlos whispered. Jenson sighed and kissed the top of his head.

“We understand sweetie, you need to do what’s best for your little one now.” Jenson whispered. Carlos nodded but sniffed a little.

“Glad to be home for a little bit though.” he murmured softly. Jenson grinned.

“And we’re glad to have you here.”

“Uncle Chili crying?” Lando said softly. Carlos lifted his head from Jenson’s shoulder.

“I’m okay sweetie.” he said softly. Max noticed his papa’s red eyes too and let out a whimper, toddling over and clumsily climbing on to his lap and cuddling up against Carlos’s chest. Carlos smiled and kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s okay sweetheart.” he murmured, rocking the boy on his lap. Nico walked over and knelt in front of them, brushing his fingers over Carlos’s cheek. 

Kevin hesitantly walked over as well, Lando tugging on his hand. 

“Group hugs!” the little boy decided, clambering onto Stoffel’s lap, and also grabbing Nando’s hand. Kevin swallowed thickly and sat down on the floor next to the couch as well, still eying Hulk a little warily but settling against Stoffel’s legs.

Nico gave him a hesitant smile and a nod, patting his arm a little.

“Nano, why are you crying?” Jenson suddenly asked. The older Spaniard was sobbing, large tears rolling down his cheeks. The others looked at him in worry, and the two little ones climbed onto their grandpa's lap.

“I feel so… so old” Fernando choked out. Stoffel and Carlos tried not to laugh as Jenson sighed in exasperation.

“Yes, we talked about this, as well as your gray hair -” Nando gasped dramatically but Jenson continued anyways. “We all get older, and if these little cuties are here because of it, I don’t mind so much.” Jenson finished, pointing and Max and Lando, who were cuddled close to Nando, not understanding what was going on but wanting to comfort him.

“I know, I know.” Nando sniffled, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads. 

They settled into silence for a moment until Carlos let out a soft noise, clutching on to Nico’s hand and pointing at the two little boys still in Nando’s lap. 

Stoffel and Kevin looked over at them and saw Max and Lando were fast asleep, cuddled close to each other, holding hands. Jenson grinned, shifting to press kisses to all the heads in front of him, even Kevin, who grumbled a little, and Nico, who let out a surprised huf.

“I’ve never been more proud.”


	13. Kimi/Fernando & Lando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all my fren for helping me figure this idea out <3<3<3<3<3<3<3

“Kimi!” Little Lando giggled, running towards the Finn and holding out his arms. Kimi smiled softly and lifted the little boy up, kissing his cheek.

“Hi little squirt.” he murmured, sighing contently as Lando cuddled close to him. The little boy laughed softly.

“Missed you.” he muttered.

“Missed you too…” Kimi answered softly. He sat down on the sofa in the visitation area and let Lando settle on his lap. He had been visiting the boy for close to 3 months now, and Kimi was pretty sure he wanted to adopt the little boy, who already held a special place in his heart.

There was only one problem, a volunteer named Fernando, who had to give him approval before he was allowed to adopt Lando, and who seemed very reluctant to do so.

Kimi liked Fernando, and appreciated the way the Spaniard always was there for his little one, but he could also be a pain in the ass.

The man in question also came into the room during this visitation, and glared a little at Kimi.

“Hola.” he said sharply. Kimi only nodded a little, before focusing on Lando again, who was telling him a very confusing yet really adorable story about a drawing he had made and was holding out to Kimi. Kimi laughed a little, praising Lando for the result and smiling some more as the little one shyly smiled back at him.

“Drawing is for you…” he muttered. Kimi’s eyes widened slightly.

“It is? Oh thank you sweetie.” Kimi said, kissing Lando temple before hugging him close. “It’s beautiful.”

“Lando, visiting time is over darling.” Fernando suddenly spoke up. Lando pouted a little but cuddled close to Fernando when the Spaniard lifted him off Kimi’s lap. Kimi awkwardly stood up.

“I’ll see you soon again, okay darling?” Kimi whispered softly to Lando, who nodded and yawned tiredly, resting his head against Fernando’s shoulder. Kimi not only noticed the way Lando was comfortable with the Spaniard, but also the Spaniard’s soft smile as he cuddled the little boy close.

“Can I talk to you?” Kimi asked. Fernando pursed his lips.

“Am going to put Lando to bed, you can wait in the office.” he decided. Kimi nodded, reaching out to card his fingers through Lando’s hair one last time, but Fernando stepped away before he could.

~~

“What you want to talk about?” Fernando asked as he stomped into the little office. Kimi was sprawled on one of the seats and was half asleep when Nando entered. He cleared his throat and sat up.

“I eh… was thinking.” he started, while Fernando sat down opposite him with a rather stern look on his face. “I want to formally adopt Lando.” he blurted out.

Fernando paled and shook his head.

“No.” he said hoarsely. Kimi frowned.

“Excuse me?” he said. Fernando fumbled for words and then cleared his throat.

“Is too soon, minimum of three month visitation.” he said, voice still a little choked up. Kimi hadn’t heard of that rule before, and by the drawn look on Fernando’s face, he doubted it was real. He felt a pang of sympathy for Fernando.

“Okay, that is 1 more week, I think.” Kimi answered. Fernando turned even more anxious but nodded.

“Yes.” he abruptly stood up. “I eh… someone called for me, see you next time.” Fernando mumbled, before practically running out the room.

~~~

Fernando did hold true to his word a week later, one of the other volunteers told Kimi the adoption papers were ready for him to sign. Kimi was elated and couldn’t wait to also tell little Lando the news. 

When he arrived at Lando’s little bedroom, he was surprised to see Nando sitting on the edge of the bed, Lando fast asleep in his arms. That wasn’t very odd in itself, but the Spaniard was crying as he rocked the little boy in his arms, large tears rolling down his cheeks as he took in shaky breaths.

“Fernando?” Kimi asked with a frown. Fernando looked up with a gasp and wanted to wipe the tears off his cheeks, but with Lando still cradled in his arms he couldn’t. Kimi walked towards him and sat down on the edge of the bed next to the Spaniard, feeling a little awkward. He had gotten to know Fernando pretty well these last few months, and beside the man’s quirks, he seemed to have gotten rather fond of the Spaniard.

Lando stirred a little in Fernando’s arms, but calmed again when Fernando rocked him. Nando sniffled a little.

“Will miss him…” he muttered eventually. Kimi sighed and hesitantly placed a hand on Fernando’s back. 

“I…” he wasn’t sure what to say. Fernando just sighed and leaned in to Kimi’s touch. 

“Don’t apologize, Lando will be happy with you.” he said, followed by another soft sob. Kimi wrapped his arm around him more securely.

“Thank you for taking care of him so well.” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Fernando’s temple. Fernando looked up at him, brown eyes wide, and Kini almost had the urge to kiss him. A little, sleepy voice broke the moment.

“Kimi..?” Lando said with a yawn. Kimi smiled and nodded, letting out a deep breath when Lando climbed onto his lap.

“Will leave you two alone.” Nando muttered, keeping his head down so Lando couldn’t see his tears. Kimi sighed and turned to the little boy, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Lando, I want to adopt you.”

~~

It was a month or so after Lando’s adoption that Kimi saw Fernando again. 

He was out doing grocery shopping, Lando sitting in the cart and happipy babbling away at him when he suddenly stilled.

“Papa! Is Nando!” the little boy exclaimed. The man in question looked up at the mention of his name, his lips forming an ‘o’ when he spotted Lando and Kimi.

“Come let’s say hi to him.” Kimi decided, lifting Lando out of the cart and walking over.

“Nando! Nando!” Lando giggled as Kimi allowed Fernando to lift the boy out of his arms and into his own. Fernando smiled softly and hugged the little one close.

“Hola conejito.” Nando whispered, his eyes closing for a moment as Lando cuddled close. Kimi watched them with a soft smile. 

Fernando looked at him and smiled a little shyly.

“Hello Kimi.” he greeted, shuffling over and seeming to doubt how to greet him. Kimi gave him a tiny smile and kissed his cheek.

“Hi.”

Lando giggled and tugged on a strand of brown hair before turning more serious.

“Missed you.” he muttered. Nando let out a shaky breath.

“Missed you too.” he answered. Kimi hesitated for a moment but then cleared his throat.

“Lando and me are going to bake cookies, we could use some help.” he said. Lando gasped and nodded excitedly.

“Please Nano?!” he pleaded. Fernando chuckled and nodded.

“Si, looks like you could really use the help.”

~~~

A few hours later, Lando was absolutely covered in flour and fast asleep on the sofa, a half eaten cookie laying next to him. Kimi was in the kitchen, attempting to clean the oven while Fernando was loading the dishwasher.

“Thank you for inviting me over.” Fernando said softly, turning to Kimi.

“You’re welcome.” Kimi said gently. 

“Am glad Lando has got such a good home now.” Fernando said after another moment of silence. Kimi felt his heart quicken slightly and he turned to Nando, his mouth dry as he took a step in his direction. Fernando eyed him a little curiously.

“There is one thing that could make it even better.” Kimi muttered softly, a blush coming to his cheeks as he gazed into those big brown eyes.

“W-what?” Nando asked, stepping closer as well.

“You…” Kimi said breathlessly, leaning in and carefully bringing their lips together. Fernando sighed and immediately kissed back, hand linking behind Kimi’s neck to pull him closer. 

“Knew it!” a little voice called out, before a small figure crashed into their legs. Kimi and Nando broke the kiss and looked down to see Lando grinning up at them, holding out his arms and making grabby hands. 

Kimi lifted him onto his hip, and pressed a kiss to Lando’s cheek. Fernando blushed a little but cuddled close to the two of them.

“Nando stay?” Lando asked. Kimi smiled, one arms wrapping around Fernando’s waist to keep him near. He pressed another kiss to Lando’s forehead before smiling at Fernando, drawing him into a soft kiss, and smiling as the Spaniard grinned happily at him.

“Yes, Nando will stay.”


	14. Valtteri, Max & George (+Kimi, Seb, Charles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this family gives me all the feels <3  
> Lemme know what you want to read next :3

Valtteri yawned, tiredly blinking before refocusing on the road. Max was in the back seat, sitting next to the baby seat where George was contently sleeping.

“Sure you don’t want to switch for the last bit?” Max asked him, eyes only tearing away from their sleeping son long enough to quickly glance in Valtteri’s direction. Valtteri smiled.

‘It’s only ten more minutes, I don’t want to wake him by stopping and switching.” he decided. Max leaned forward to gently squeeze his shoulder.

“I love you.” he whispered. “And I’m so glad I get to do this with you.” he added, turning back to look at the little boy. Valtteri smiled.

“I love you too, the both of you.”

~~

When they pulled up in the driveway, Valtteri noticed the lights in the living room were on and frowned. He quickly shrugged his concern off, knowing that in their nervousness this morning, they might have simply forgotten to turn it off. 

Valtteri got out of the car and opened the door on George’s side of the car, smiling tenderly when he saw the toddler was still sleeping. He looked over to Max and realised also the Dutchman had fallen asleep. 

Val gently poked Max’s cheek until the man grumbled and woke up.

“Sorry.” he muttered when he saw Valtteri at the side of the car. Valtteri smiled.

“It’s okay kulta.” he whispered. George stirred and opened his eyes, blinking up innocently at them.

“We there?” he asked softly, clutching onto Val’s finger. Valtteri nodded and undid George’s seatbelt, lifting him out of the seat. The boy looked a little nervous and cuddled into Valtteri’s arms as he eyed the house. 

Max came out of the car too and walked over to them, leaning against Valtteri’s side and carding his fingers through George’s hair.

“Home?” George asked shyly, pointing at the house. Both men smiled at him.

“Yes sweetie,” Max spoke up. “Home.”

Valtteri let out a surprised yelp as their front door suddenly opened, before sighing as he realised who it was.

“Isä.” he said with a small smile. Kimi smiled back. 

“You didn’t really think we wouldn’t help you, right?” he said as he walked over. Max smiled knowingly, earning a glare from Valtteri

“You knew?” he asked. Max just shrugged and kissed his cheek. 

George seemed a little confused and let out a whine. Valtteri quickly kissed his temple to shush him before handing the boy the his other father, Max grinning and tickling the little one’s tummy. 

“Missed you.” Valtteri whispered to his own father as he hugged Kimi tightly. Kimi smiled and kissed his temple.

“I missed you too.” he whispered.

“Valtteri!” someone called out from the door. Sebastian jogged over, pulling his oldest son into his arms.

“Papa…” Valtteri sighed, closing his eyes as he cuddled close. Sebastian let out a shuddering breath and kissed Val’s temple.

The moment was interrupted whenGeorge let out a whimper, eying to to him unknown men wearily. Max gently bounced him on his hip, kissing the boy’s temple.

“It’s alright darling.” Max told him. Valtteri walked over too, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist and smiling as little George blinked up at him.

“These are my parents.” Valtteri explained gently. “Your grandparents.” he added. George eyes the two man quietly for a moment. Kimi reached over and brushed his fingers over George’s cheek.

“We’re very glad to finally meet you.” he whispered. George giggled softly and grabbed Kimi’s finger. 

“Here darling.” Max said, giving the little boy his pacifier. George cooed and contently sucked it as he rested his head on Max’s shoulder, still clutching Kimi’s finger.

“Let’s go inside.” Seb said, getting a little concerned over the cold. Max carried George inside, Seb following after him, while Kimi helped Valtteri take out the nappy bag and some assorted toys they had bought at the last moment. Valtteri sighed nervously, mentally going over everything they needed for their little son.

“You’ll be fine.” Kimi whispered, squeezing Valtteri’s shoulder. Valtteri turned to him with wide eyes.

“But what if we’re not? George is an angel and he deserves the world and-” Kimi cut him off by pulling him into another hug.

“You and Max will be amazing parents. I’m so proud of you.” he said firmly, kissing Valtteri’s cheek.

“Come on, let’s bring all this stuff inside.”

~~

George was meanwhile finally getting used to the new people around, even allowing Seb to lift him onto his lap.

“Hello little angel.” Seb cooed, fingers carding through George’s hair. George smiled and promptly cuddled into Sebastian’s chest, sucking his pacifier contently. Max gave the little boy a penguin shaped stuffed toy, smiling as the toddler clutched it tightly. Max sighed as George’s eyes fluttered closed.

“I love him already, and this is only his first day home.” Max whispered. Sebastian smiled and gently squeezed his son-in-law’s wrist.

“Then you’re a real father.” 

Kimi and Valtteri came in, the latter’s shoulders visible relaxing as he saw George asleep in Seb’s arms. Kimi walked over to Max, giving him a quick hug in greeting and absentmindedly patting his head for a moment, before moving to sit in one of the chairs. 

Valtteri squeezed himself onto the couch between Max and Seb, wrapping an arm around Max’s shoulders and pecking his lips before they both turned to look at George, who hummed in his sleep. 

Suddenly the back door flew open, another person rushing into the house.

“Valety.” the young man whimpered. Valtteri smiled and got up, rushing over to pull his little brother into his arms.

“Hi Charles.”, he whispered. Charles sniffled and cuddled close to him.

“It’s been a long time.” he muttered. Valtteri kissed his temple.

“I’m sorry, but I had a good reason.” he stepped back slightly so Charles could see George. Charles gasped and turned to Valtteri.

“He’s home already? I didn’t know-”

“It’s okay little pup.” Valtteri soothed. Charles huffed at the nickname and stuck out his tongue, making Valtteri roll his eyes.

“Boys…” Kimi said, raising an eyebrow at them. The Finn was rewarded with two matching innocent smiles. 

Suddenly, George woke up and started to whine. Max nodded at Valtteri, who smiled and lifted the little toddler up.

“Maybe it’s time for a real bed?” he cooed. George yawned and nodded, eyes already fluttering closed. 

Max followed after them towards their bedroom, where they had put George’s crib for now. They put George down under the covers, securely tucking him in. George opened his eyes and smiled at them.

“Am tired.” he whispered, face scrunching up in a yawn. Max smiled tenderly.

“Then sleep honey.” he cooed. George’s cheeks turned a little pink. 

“Like it here…. Am home…” he whispered. Valtteri grinned and kissed his forehead.

“Yes, home.” 

As they walked back into the living room, Max tugged on Valtteri’s hand, turning him around and pulling him into a soft kiss.

“Happy?” Valtteri asked him. Max smiled tenderly, softly pressing his lips over Valtteri’s again.

“Very.”

They finally walked back into the livingroom, Max contently tucked under Valtteri’s arm. Seb had moved from the sofa to the chair next to Kimi’s, their hands linked together.

Charles grinned as Valtteri and Max sat down next to him.

“George is adorable.” he told them. “Just need to convince Marcus to adopt as well now.” he added with a wink. Valtteri chuckled and ruffles his hair.

Suddenly Sebastian sniffled slightly, causing both his sons and his son-in-law to wearily look at him. Kimi sighed and drew him closer, kissing his temple.

“I’m h-happy.” Seb said with a shaky grin. “You are more than I ever could have wished for.”

Valtteri and Charles got up and cuddled close to their parents, Seb still sniffling slightly but grinning at the same time.

“Come here Max.” Kimi said as the Dutchman seemed a little unsure. Max walked over and was dragged into the hug as well, Kimi kissing his head.

“You’re part of the family too of course.” he said softly.

“And Marcus?” Charles asked. Kimi sighed.

“You’ve been dating for 2 months, give us some time.” he said with a chuckle. 

“Papas?” a little, tired voice called out. Valtteri and Max looked up to see George near the bedroom door, thumb in his mouth and penguin cuddly smashed against his face.

“Can’t sleep honey?” Valtteri asked. George shook his head. Charles was closest to the little one and held out his arm 

‘Want to sit with me?” he asked, seeming a little hesitant. George glanced at his parents but then nodded, letting Charles lift him onto his lap. 

Valtteri chuckled at the beaming grin on Charles’s face as he bounced George on his knee a little, before letting him cuddle close. Max smiled too.

“That’s your uncle Charles, Georgie.” he explained as the boy still gave the fluffy haired man a skeptical look.

“I’m gonna take him home with me, he’s too cute.” Charles, grin still on full force. George whimpered at the words and wiggled off his lap, climbing over Kimi to cuddle into Valtteri’s arms.

“Don’t want to go with him, papa” he whimpered. Valtteri let out a soft laugh, cradling his little son close.

“He was joking, he was just saying he likes you.” he explained. Meanwhile Charles’s cheeks had turned bright red, and he quickly turned away, biting his lip, when Valtteri looked at him.

“It’s okay.” Max chuckled softly, stopping Charles as he tried to scoot away. “You didn’t mean to upset, come.” Max urged him closer and then held out his arms to George, who climbed off Valtteri’s lap and giggled as Max lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

George noticed Charles’s anxious expression and reached to grab the man’s finger.

“Am not sad, uncle Char’ “ he mumbled, blue eyes wide. Charles let out a relieved sigh and teasingly pinched the boy’s round cheek.

“You look like your isä.” he decided, reaching out to squeeze Val’s cheek too, only to get his hand swatted away. Max grinned cheekily and cuddled close to his partner.

“Good thing I like round cheeks.” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Val’s cheek, before leaning down to kiss George too.

Seb turned to look at Kimi, hand moving towards the man’s face, but Kimi quickly distracted him by kissing him. Valtteri and Charles both immediately pulled a face a them, before both giggling like teenagers. 

Max watched them in amusement and mentally made a note to make sure Valtteri’s family came over more often. George tugged on his sleeve, eyes also falling back to the four.

“Like family.” the young boy said in a hushed voice. Max smiled, hugging him closer and leaning into Valtteri’s side.

“Me too, little one, me too.”


	15. Kevin Magnussen & Nico Hülkenberg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first meant for Kevin to struggle a little with Nico not trusting him, but this just worked better :D  
> And besides, they could still struggle when Nico is a teenager xD  
> Might write a part too where Marcus meets the little one too!
> 
> Thanks to all my fic fren for helping me with this idea <3

Kevin wanted to change his mind the moment he arrived at the orphanage. Yes he wanted children, yes, he couldn’t wait to have a little one call him dad, but was this the way? Children often didn’t like him, so he wasn’t sure at all if there would even be a little child that would want to go home with him. 

A little, blonde boy was playing in the little garden, a lady watching over him from a distance. Kevin smiled at the little one as he slowly walked over to the door. The boy frowned at him and quickly rushed back to the woman in the corner. Kevin sighed, his shoulders sagging a little. He was ready to turn around and go back to his car when the owner of the orphanage came out of the building, smiling at him and dragging him inside.

Kevin had arranged just for an appointment to understand how everything worked, maybe meet a few of the children, and the woman was definitely happy to have him here.

Kevin met some of the children throughout the course of the day, but most seemed to shy away from him. It made him feel extremely self-conscious, and definitely still regretted ever thinking he was cut out for this.

“There is one more boy I want you to meet.” The woman decided, seeming a little unsure whether anything might work out at all. Kevin was ushered into a small room filled with some toys and a slightly worn down looking sofa. He sat down and tiredly wiped a hand over his face. He got out his phone and called Fernando.

“Papa? I don’t think this is going to work.” he said, voice trembling slightly.

“Oh conejito, will be okay, hang in there.” his father said. “If it doesn’t work out now, try again at a different place later, okay? There must be a tiny child out there that needs your love.” he said. Kevin sighed shakily.

“Thanks…” he muttered softly, calming down a little. “Love you…” he added in a mumble.

“Love you too cariño.” Fernando answered. On the background, Kevin could hear Jenson yell something too. “...And your dad loves you too.” Nando chuckled.

“See you later.” Kevin said, a smile playing on his lips.

“See you soon, bye!” his papa answered, before hanging up. Just as Kevin put his phone back in his pocket, the door opened again. Kevin drew in a sharp breath as he realised it was the boy who had been playing outside and had tried to hide for him. The boy was pouting, clearly a little confused as to what was going on. 

“Hello.” Kevin said softly, scooting forward on to sofa a little. The boy turned to look at him, blue eyes wide. 

“This is Nico.” the woman introduced. “Nico, this is Kevin.” the little toddler cocked his head to the side for a moment, before surprising Kevin by walking over and clutching on to his leg.

“Papa?” Nico said softly. Kevin drew in a sharp breath. 

“I…” he was truly speechless now. Nico smiled softly at him and climbed onto the sofa, settling against Kevin’s side, thumb in his mouth as he made himself comfortable. Kevin hesitantly wrapped an arm around him, gaze soft, tender even. The woman chuckled.

“Well that’s a pretty clear match.” she whispered as Nico was already close to falling asleep. Kevin smiled, tears coming to his eyes as he lifted the little boy onto his lap, kissing his forehead.

“Yes it is.” 

~~

A week later, Kevin found himself outside of the orphanage, a backpack with Nico’s stuff slung over his shoulder and the little boy in question holding on to his hand. 

“Ready to go?” Kevin said with a soft smile. Nico looked up at him and nodded eagerly, a Hulk plushie clutched to his chest. It was Christmas Day today, and Kevin was pretty sure this was the best present he had ever gotten.

“Are we gonna see family tonight?” Nico asked as Kevin was securing him into his seat in the car. The Dane smiled a little hesitantly. 

“Yes we are, but only if you want to.” he explained, brushing his finger over Nico’s cheek. Nico nodded, but he did seem a little anxious. Kevin smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“Will be there with you the whole time, okay?” he said softly. Nico smiled, instantly relaxing. 

Kevin got in the front seat and glanced at his little son in the mirror. He couldn’t quite believe how fast it had all gone, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He had spent the last week just getting to know Nico, just making sure the initial connection held strong. It certainly had, and Kevin already loved the boy with all he had, and Nico seemed to like him too. 

In the chaos of it all, he hadn’t actually told his parents yet that he had officially adopted little Nico, but assumed it would make for a rather original Christmas present. His best friend Marcus did know already, the Swede having helped him around to babyproof the house a little and Kevin had also called his two brothers, Carlos and Stoffel, as well, although he had made them promise not to tell their dads yet.

Kevin took in a shaky breath as he stopped in front of his parental home, getting out and walking around the car.

“Ready my darling?” he cooed at Nico, who seemed a little sleepy. Nico nodded and held his arms out for him. Kevin lifted him up and cradled him close, a blanket wrapped around the little one to make sure he wouldn’t get cold.

“Kev!” someone called out. Kevin looked up to see Stoffel and Carlos jogging over to him. 

“Hi.” he greeted his brothers, awkwardly hugging them with one arm. Nico eyed the two man curiously, his thumb in his mouth again.

“Aw look at you.” Stoffel cooed, carding his fingers through NIco’s hair. Kevin chuckled.

“Nico, these are your uncles. They are idiots, but you’ll love them.” he explained. Carlos pouted at him and Kevin quickly ruffled his younger brother’s fluffy hair.

“Come on, let’s get inside, papá will get impatient soon.” Stoffel said, grabbing some of Kevin’s bag and heading inside. 

Kevin stayed in the hall with Nico safely cradled in his arms for a moment, the little boy seeming a little overwhelmed but comfy otherwise. 

“What are you all being so secretive about?” Kevin could hear Jenson sigh.

“If it’s another prank I’ll ground you all, doesn’t matter you all don’t live at home.” Nando added in a grumble. Nico seemed a little confused and cuddle closer to Kevin, who quickly kissed his temple in comfort. 

Fernando let out a squeak as he entered the hall, a hand pressing over his mouth as he looked at the little boy with wide eyes.

“Nando? What is going on? Why are yo-” Jenson’s words faltered too as he caught sight of little Nico. Kevin smiled shakily when he saw the tears in their eyes.

“This is Nico, your grandson.” he whispered. Jenson let out a sob and walked closer.

“I didn’t know… I- Hello.” he managed, gently brushing his thumb over Nico’s cheek. Nico didn’t seem to understand why everyone was close to crying and turned to Kevin with a whimper.

“I’ve got you.” Kevin said softly, causing Nico to cuddle close, head tucked under his chin.

“Papá?” Kevin tried as Fernando still hadn’t moved, brow furrowed. Stoffel gently nudged their father, but Fernando still seemed confused. Kevin blushed and turned away slightly, focusing back on little Nico.

His relationship with his fathers, especially Nando, had been strained at times, but he had at least hoped they could both support him in this, no matter how fast it had all gone.

Someone walked over but Kevin’s didn’t look up, gently rocking Nico in his arms as the boy’s eyes started to flutter shut. 

“I’m so proud of you.” Nando whispered suddenly, pressing a soft kiss to Kevin’s temple. Kevin let out a sob, looking up at him. Jenson walked over to gently lift little Nico out of Kevin’s arms, giving Kevin the opportunity to hug Nando tightly, burying his face in his father’s shoulder.

“You make an amazing father.” Nando continued, sniffling slightly as he held Kevin close.

“Had the best examples.” Kevin answered softly, causing Fernando to chuckle. They looked up when they heard soft snores, and saw little Nico was fast asleep in Jenson’s arms. 

Stoffel and Carlos pulled Kevin towards the living room now, and sat him down on the sofa, cuddling in to his sides. Kevin let out a noise in protest, anxiously looking around, but then relaxed again as Jenson carefully placed Nico on his lap.

“You know we are going to spoil him rotten right?” Carlos said. Kevin rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue at his baby brother. 

“...If you come to visit with him that is..?” Stoffel added quietly, the older man looking a little anxious. Kevin cuddled a little closer to him.

“I will.” he promised, and he meant it


	16. Kevin Magnussen & Nico Hülkenberg (+the complete McFamily and Marcus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the second part were little Nico meets Marcus + some more family fluff

On the day of New Year’s eve, Kevin had woken up earlier than the rest of his family, little Nico still a little bit sleepy as he laid curled in his father’s arms.

“Love you papa.” Nico muttered as Kevin kissed the top of his head.

“I love you too, my little angel.” Kevin answered softly. 

“Are leaving after New Year?” Nico asked. Kevin nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s not to far, can still visit here often.” he muttered. Nico relaxed a little and nodded.

“I like grandpapas… and Stoff and Cawos.” he whispered, before yawning and pressing his face in his rabbit toy. Kevin smiled.

“I’m glad you do.” he answered. 

There were suddenly some sounds outside their bedroom door and Stoffel and Carlos burst in not long after, both giggling like teenagers as they jumped on the bed on either side of Kevin.

“Dorks.” Kevin huffed, but smiled as his brothers cuddled close to him. Stoffel kissed his temple while Carlos cooed at Nico, the little boy giggling and climbing on to his lap.

“You want to set off some fireworks tonight?” Stoffel asked. Kevin nodded but then looked at Nico.

“Depending on how well he likes it but yeah, let’s try.” he decided. Nico turned back to Kevin, cheeks a little flushed.

“Papa, need to…” he wiggled around a little uncomfortably. Stoffel feigned a gasp and got up, lifting the boy into his arms.

“Emergency! Everyone make way!” he said as he rushed over to the bathroom, bouncing Nico on his hip. Kevin smiled after them before turning to Carlos as his baby brother cuddled close to him.

“What’s wrong honey?” Kevin asked as Carlos sighed.

“Max can’t make it here tonight.” Carlos mumbled. “He is stuck on the airport and dad won’t allow me to go get him with all this snow.” he sniffled a little. Kevin kissed his forehead and brought him a little closer.

“I’ll talk to papa, yeah?” Kevin told him. He hated seeing Carlos so sad and was honestly a little concerned over Carlos’s younger boyfriend having to spend New Year’s on the airport.

Stoffel came back with Nico, the boy giggling as his uncle tickled his tummy, and knelt on the edge of the bed.

“Dad is making pancakes, I had to come get you.” Stoffel told them, chuckling as Nico crawled out of his arms to cuddle in between Kevin and Carlos.

“Breakfast in bed?” Kevin said with a pout, snuggling in a little further under the blankets. Stoffel stuck his tongue out at him.

“Don’t ask me, ask-”

“...ask your amazing fathers who knew this would happen and already brought everything over.” Jenson ended for him, walking in with a tray of steaming pancakes. He placed the tray on the nightstand before sitting down on the edge of the bed and tapping his cheek.

One by one, his sons scooted forward and kissed his cheek, all rolling their eyes a little at Jenson’s dramatic flair. Nico watched them and then giggled, crawling over and kissing Jenson’s cheek too.

“This one was the best, more pancakes for you.” Jenson winked, grinning as Nico settled on his lap, the little boy clapping his hands in excitement.

Fernando came in a little later, carrying a plate with topping for the pancakes, his eyes soft as he looked at all his family curled up on the bed. 

“Papa” Kevin said softly, scooting back a little so Nando could sit close. Nico was meanwhile already munching on his first pancake, getting sugar all over his face in process. Kevin smiled tenderly and wiped his mouth with a napkin, chuckling as Nico let out a grumpy noise. 

Carlos was still a little quiet, not moving from his spot cuddled against Kevin’s side.

“Am sorry honey.” Nando sighed as he noticed the sad pout on Carlos’s lips. “But is too dangerous to drive now, do not have snow tyres.” he explained. Carlos nodded dejectedly. 

“I know…” he muttered. Kevin blinked and drew in a sharp breath as he got an idea.

“Marcus’s got a truck with snow tyres, he could go get Max from the airport.” he proposed, pretty sure his best friend wouldn’t mind too much if Kevin bribed him with cake. It was also an excuse for Marcus to finally meet Nico, something Kevin had been looking forward to.

“Could he?” Carlos said, perking up a little. Kevin smiled.

“I’ll ask him, okay?” he told him, ruffling Carlos’s hair. Carlos grinned and hugged him tightly.

“You’re the best.” he muttered. Kevin chuckled.

“I know.” he answered smugly. Jenson poked Kevin’s side. 

“Eat, you dorks, pancakes are getting cold.” 

Kevin called Marcus the moment after they had finished breakfast, and was glad when the Swede instantly agreed, not even needing Kevin to bribe him with cake as usually.

“Of course! But that does mean I get to meet Nico right?” the Swede asked eagerly. Kevin smiled.

“Yes, he’ll be there.” he chuckled. 

“Tell Max I’ll be there in about an hour, putting on my shoes as we speak.” Marcus told him.

“Thanks Marcus.” Kevin said gently. “See you soon.” 

“See you soon, and NIco” Marcus answered excitedly. “Oh and the rest of the family of course.” he added. Kevin grinned.

“You know Nando will probably fuss over you again right?” he said. He had known Marcus since he was a kid, and with the Swede coming over to his house so much, he had been practically adopted into the family. Marcus chuckled.

“I count on it.”

~~

“Where is the little cutie?!” Marcus asked loudly as he entered the house, Max trailing after him. Carlos immediately rushed over to them, patting Marcus’s shoulder in passing before hugging Max tightly. 

“Missed you.” Carlos mumbled against Max’s neck. Max smiled, contently hugging back.

“Love you.” Max answered in a hushed whisper, closing his eyes. Carlos let out a soft sniffle, hugging him even tighter. 

“No more sad pouts now, mhm?” Jenson spoke up. Carlos looked up, cheeks a little flushed.

“Am sorry papa…” he muttered. Jenson chuckled and pulled both youngsters close. 

“Is okay, I can understand.” he told them. “And to be fair, I wouldn’t have left Max on the airport on his own either.” he added. The Dutchman in question looked a little surprised but then smiled, leaning in to Jenson’s hug a little more. Carlos grinned and kissed Jenson’s cheek.

“Love you dad.” he said with a beaming grin. Jenson grinned.

“Love you too honey.”

 

Marcus meanwhile wandered further into the house, hugging both Nando and Jenson in greeting. Stoffel walked over as well.

“Kevin is giving Nico a bath, he’ll be down soon.” he promised. Marcus nodded.

“I’ll be patient.” he grinned. “How’s Pierre?” he added. Stoffel smiled softly.

“Good, he’s in France spending New Year’s with his family, I’m going there next week.” he explained. 

“Marcus!” Kevin interrupted as he came down the stairs, Nico in his arms and dressed in a warm, snowflake patterned onesie. Marcus gave him a tender smile in return and walked over to them, pressing a kiss to Kevin’s cheek. 

“Been some time.” he muttered. Kevin sighed and leaned into his side, holding Nico on his hip furthest away from Marcus, the little boy eying the Swede curiously. 

“Missed you.” Kevin whispered. Nico patted at Kevin’s cheek when he saw his papa’s eyes fill with tears and turned to frown at Marcus.

“Made papa sad!” he grumbled at him. Kevin gently shushed him, stroking his hair.

“I’m not sad darling, I’m very happy to see Marcus again.” he explained. Nico seemed a little skeptical but relaxed as Kevin cuddled into Marcus’s side some more. 

“It’s nice to meet you, little Nico.” Marcus said softly. Nico frowned again.

“Am not little.” he huffed, pushing Marcus’s hand of Kevin’s shoulder. Marcus seemed a little bummed out that Nico didn’t seem to like him and moved away from them.

“Marcus..?” Kevin tried.

“I’ll get some drinks.” Marcus muttered under his breath, quickly leaving the room.

“Papa?” Nico said in confusion, his bottom lip wobbling. “Did I make him sad?” he asked in a small voice. Kevin sighed.

“He hoped you would like him, and so did I.” he said gently, pushing Nico’s hair back a little. “Marcus is sweet okay? I love him very much.” he added. Nico was quiet for a moment and then wiggled around in Kevin’s arms.

“Down!” he said simply. Kevin frowned but set him on the floor. Nico stumbled slightly but then toddled over to the kitchen, halfway through holding on to Jenson’s leg for a moment to catch his breath, little legs trembling dangerously. 

With a determined expression, he continued on, his father and family following after him. Marcus, who was just coming out of the kitchen, caught Nico as the toddler tripped over the step.

“Ssh, I’ve got you.” Marcus said softly as Nico let out a whimper. Nico glanced up at him and then scooted into his embrace, cuddling up against his chest.

“My papa loves you.” he said firmly. “So I love you.” Marcus grinned and lifted the boy up, straightening up and letting Nico settle on his hip.

“Your papa loves me, huh?” Marcus whispers, looking at Kevin. Kevin blushed a deep pink and looked away.

“I-I mean… You are my best friend and-” Kevin was silenced as Marcus’s soft lips pressed over his. He let out a soft noise and kissed back, keeping their lips pressed together until Nico let out a giggle and tried to cuddle the two men.

“Papa!” he squeaked as Kevin chuckled and kissed his chubby cheek. 

Fernando sighed contently as he looked around the room. Max and Carlos were curled together on the sofa, exchanging soft, hesitant kisses as Carlos whispered sweet nothings to the Dutchman.

Stoffel was facetiming Pierre, the Frenchman waving a little awkwardly when he saw Fernando looking over at them.

Kevin was still leaning against Marcus’s side, both fussing over little Nico, who was more than happy to be cuddled by both men. Kevin seemed over the moon and couldn’t resist kissing Marcus a second time, making Nico yet again giggle.

“What’s going on, love?” Jenson asked, wrapping his arms around Nando from behind. Fernando sighed.

“Remember when we brought Kevin home?” he asked. Jenson smiled.

“Of course.” he answered, kissing the crook of Nando’s neck. Fernando smiled softly.

“Stoffel and Carlos cuddled him on the sofa that night. Even though they had just met they were already family.” Fernando continued. “I knew they’d make a good family, but I never expected them to be this perfect.” 

“They are more than we could have ever asked for.”Jenson agreed. Fernando looked at the clock and saw it was nearing 12 o’clock. He smiled.

“This is going to be a great year.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Family Adventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826854) by [LittleRookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie)




End file.
